NOt what i had in mind
by LithiumFlower13
Summary: Aaron Hotchner, on a day off, wanted to get his son a pet. unfortunatly, he got more then he bought for. going into a rewrite
1. Chapter 1

Hehehehehehehehe…. Whoever is a Criminal Minds fan would be laughing at this story. I don't own Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid or any of the BAU. I do own any OC or Unsub In the story.

Not what I had in mind…

Sitting at the low coffee table in his living room, SSA Aaron Hotchner typed into a search box in his laptop. taking a sip of some cooling coffee to his right, the FBI agent began to type into the Google search box.  
"Pets fro sale...damn, 10,000 sites. okay then, lets try 'Trained Pets for online sale.' Good only 50." The dark haired man rolled his cursor over the first site.

"Daddy, when am I going to receive my new kitten?" quipped a small, 8 year old child next to Hotch. Aaron smiled at his son. He scooted over to make room for his son. Jack Hotchner grinned and sat down next to his "Super Awesome Hero Daddy".

"Actually, I was thinking that maybe we should get an older cat, because…well, I am not always here to help you, so I think we should just get an older trained cat to keep around. besides, if the cat is already trained, then you can ask Aunt Jess to help you teach your pet new tricks." Jack frowned. He really wanted a kitten, but he knew his father was right. He won't be able to help him train a kitten.

"Then…daddy? Can I pick what kind of cat I want?"

"Sure, I found a god site that has cats for adoption. There is even a section with a whole array of grown cats. Huh, I wonder why cat is capitalized." Jack skimmed over the page as his dad scrolled down the page. The headline read in large black letters:

**"Welcome_ to the site of Exotics and rarities. please note that purchasing one of our products, we are not responsible fro any casualties or mishap. this site is purely for purchase and produce."_**

"Daddy? what does that mean?" asked the young blonde. Aaron blinked.  
"I don't know. But i'll look into it later on Monday." both males remained quiet as the older man scrolled through the pets. some had pictures of cat, kittens, dogs etc... and several were blank, with a brief description of the pet.

"Well, Jack? See any Cat you would like?" Aaron asked his son. Glancing at the boy, the BAU agent chuckled as he watched his son skim over info about the cats.

"Daddy! This one!" pointing at a certain paragraph, Jack read the word aloud:

"_Meet Savannah, an adorable curly haired, long coat Cat who was seized from a cruel owner. She is good with kids, dogs, and only younger kittens. Savannah has long silky black and dark auburn hair and green gold eyes. This Cat is eager to please its new owner. As a bonus for choosing this lovable lady, we'll personally ship her to you and pay for her first year in your services…" _hotch raised an eyebrow at the last line. _"…however, due to the fact that our Savannah is a rare beauty, we will pay for any fees if you wish to breed her. Send us the address you want to pick her up and enjoy this Cat."_

Aaron frown at the paragraph. He began to scroll down from the paragraph when Jack leapt up and pulled at his father's sleeve, stopping him from doing so.

"Please! Daddy, let's get this one! She is perfect! It says that she is an obedient, pretty and train cat. Let's get her!" Aaron sighed. He was silently cursing whoever taught his son the puppy eye trick.

"If this is the one you want, then we'll get her. But I must give one warning Jack: Just because the article says all this, this cat Savannah may not be what you expect. It did say she was neglected, so Savannah may be skittish or mean, so don't be upset if she is not what you were expecting." Jack nodded, face serious.

"I understand. Can we get her now?" the youth asked, wide eyed and beaming at his father. Sighing, Aaron Hotchner clicked on the little button next to the cat Savannah's paragraph to fill out a form. He typed in his phone number and address, the number to his local vet, and his worksite. At a line which said "where would you like your new pet to be dropped off at?" Aaron paused.

"Hmm…I want to surprise Jack. Also I want to see the cat first to make sure it is what we are looking for." Typing in the address for the BAU, Aaron clicked on the button that sent his information. A popup blinked and said

_**"thank you for your purchases! Remember! We don't give refunds for used goods."** _

Frowning, Aaron closed his laptop cautiously, almost like it would bite him, and stood. He scratched the back of his head and walked over to his son's room. Knocking on the wooden door, he heard Jack scribbling on a sheet of paper. Smiling he walked down to the bathroom and ran cool water in the sink. Cupping a bit of the water, Hotch splashed to liquid on his face and dried off. He then stood in front of his computer, glaring at it for the horrors it held. Finally, he sighed and reached for his wallet and jacket. swinging his jacket over his head, he reached for his keys and stood by the front door.

"Jack! Let's head out to the store!" a clambering of stuff falling, making the agent wince, and swift footfall made Jack appear in front of him.

"Which one?" asked the mini G-man, eager and ready for whatever

"How about Pet smart? We need to get the supplies for out new pet." A clatter of footsteps and hyper sounds of joy and both Hotchner men were off.

**~~~~at the store~~~~**

Pushing a cart down the colorful aisles, both Jack and Aaron stooped at the cat section. They looked over cat collars and bought a black one with moons and stars as a pattern, several cat toys and chose three poles: one with a fish, one with a weird looking tail and the last with a bushel of feathers. Jack held up a soft felt bag filled with catnip toys. Checking the price, the father nodded and in went the toys. After choosing the toys and décor, Jack stopped in front of a cat tree.

"Daddy? Do you remember what the article said about how big Savannah was going to be?" Aaron frowned in thought.

"No…I don't think it told us. Anyway, let's not get a tree, we can make one and make so our cat can have more toys and branches to play on than these ones." Heading towards the food section, the two G-men then surveyed to food. Jack crinkled his nose at one which the label said "now with real fish gut!" Aaron turned green at one which exclaimed "With non-frozen squid, salmon eye and cod scale!" both flat out refused to buy the one which screamed in big green letters "now chemical free!" finally, Jack spotted a bag which said in neat letters " made with organic beef, chicken and salmon." Aaron also agreed to the brand and bought a medium size bag. Jack then scanned the shelves and picked out some kitty treats with catnip and tuna inside.

At the checkout, the woman scanning all the cat supplies smiled at the boy standing next to the man with a fiery gaze. The child was practically jumping in spot, hyper and happy. The father was firm, calm and somewhat scary.

"I take it that you are going to adopt a cat? What kind?" she asked.

"We are getting a cat called Savannah!" Jack pipped, smiling as she gaped at the pair.

"Big cat for a first timer." She mumbled. Finishing up with bagging the cat stuff, she offered a membership, was refused for a date with the father and frowned as she watched the pair walked out of the store.

"What a hard looking man. Cute kid though. Must be his son." She muttered. shaking her head, the cashier turned around and helped the next person.

**~~~at home~~~~**

"Okay Jack lets place the cat bed in the corner by the closet, And the food dishes next to the table. Sounds good?" Hotch said, rolling up his sleeves to fix their dinner. The young boy then quickly placed the cat bed in the corner, took a few of the catnip toys out and set them neatly around the rim of the bed. he then took an old blanket he owned and arranged it into a nice nest.

"Yep! By the way… what's for dinner?" asked the boy, wary as he watched his "heroic" father place some ingredients into a sauce pan. Aaron glanced behind him as he tried to saute some cloves of garlic with white...ish sauce with some halfway decent dumplings. His son was slowly, barely noticeable, backing away from the entrance to the kitchen.

"If I can get this to not go up in flames, we'll be having chicken dumplings and rice." Joked the agent. Jack giggled and set the new cat toys in a neat pile in a wicker basket. A few minutes later, he heard his dad let out a surprise "OH SHIT!" turning, he laughed as his father tried to put out the dumplings, which were now flambéed. The smoke alarm went off and soon his father was swearing and trying to put out the fire on the stove. Grabbing the pan, he dashed over to the sink and dropped the dumplings inside. Grabbing a jar of salt, Aaron tossed a handful onto the pan and the fire was out. Jack peered into the sink and sneered at what looked like clumps of dark clay. He glanced at his father who sighed at the ugly bits in the sink.

"Okay, no dumplings today. Make the rice is still salvageable." Jack glanced at the pot filled with now greyish mush. They waited too long to drain to milky water. The two stared at the disaster known as dinner. Aaron then took off the apron and glanced at his son. said son peered at his father.

"…want to buy tacos?"

"Yep!" cleaning up all the ruins of their supposed dinner, Jack grabbed his coat and waited for his dad to find his keys. Taking shotgun in the dark car, Jack placed his seatbelt the two then drove off to the nearest Taco Johns.

**~~~three days later~~~**

Today was the day. Jack stood in front of his child desk and smiled. Savannah was going to come home today and he can't wait to see her! Stuffing all his books and work into his new bag labeled "FBI-in training" in Gold letters, the boy rummaged through several notebooks for a leaf of paper with math problems printed on it.

"Jack! Hurry up!" Aaron shouted. Fixing his tie and gathering a few files he read over the weekend, Hotch then stood at the hall and called for his wayward son again. He placed on his shoes, while hopping on one foot and bit into a bagel as he laced the savvy footwear.

"I'm trying daddy! I can't find my homework!" the boy wailed.

"Jack! Hurry up! You have school and I need to get to work!" Jack groaned and emptied every binder he had. biting his lip, the boy gave a shout of victory as he swiped his homework from under the bed. stuffing the paper into a school book, the Junior G-man ran down the hall and waited next to the door. he was hopping from one foot to another.

"Let's go Daddy! I don't want to be late!" Aaron huffed and stuffed his credentials into his pocket. he placed both his guns into the appropriate holster and grabbed his brief case.

"Lets go!" Jack whined as he scrambled into the car. Aaron slid into the drivers seat and revved the engine to life. with final touches to his kid's hair, the Unit Chief pulled out and drove to the school.

"Daddy, when will Savannah get here?" Jack asked after a few minutes of rest. aaron glanced at his son through the mirror.

"Later today, if we're lucky." the boy smiled.

"i can't wait." Aaron smiled at the pleased face of his offspring.

**~~~~BAU~~~~**

"BOO!"

"AH!" Derek Morgan jumped in the air and turned, ready to deck the slender agent for sneaking up behind him and tapping his shoulder. Spencer Reid laughed and leapt behind a hard looking Italian. David Rossi blinked as Reid was dragged out from behind him and given a rough noogie from Morgan. Am dark haired woman began to laugh at the antics. Emily Prentiss then went and helped Reid pry the older agent off of him. A plump yet sunny natured woman with blonde hair and glasses skipped over to Emily and giggled at the men's antics.

"Come on now! Behave boys! We have work to do." JJ chided.

"Hello my babies! Hey, has anyone seen Hotch? There is a quite large package in my little cave for him." Morgan shook his head as he still held Reid in a headlock.

"He should be here in a minute." Replied a blonde beauty. Jennifer Jareau stood at the top of the bullpen with a thick file in her arms. Morgan release Reid and stared solemnly at the file.

"A Case?" JJ nodded. "Damn. From the size of it, it has been going on for a long while." Again JJ nodded. Morgan sighed. It never ends.

Hotch strolled into the bullpen and smiled faintly as Reid slipped out of Morgan's arms. The dark haired man shook his head and chuckled. His smile slipped away as he say JJ walked towards him with a case file.

'Great' the Unit Chief sighed, and motioned the team to round table.

"Oh! Hotch! There is a package in my room for you….well, it's quite big. What did you order? A rocket engine?" Garcia joked.

"Not important now. Let's focus on the case for now. JJ, go ahead."

"Right. Apparently, for five years now, young adults all over North America have been kidnapped right from their rooms." JJ used the tiny remote to show a bushel of pictures of…teenagers.

"Why did they contact us? This should have been an ongoing case." Morgan commented.

"Correct, however, local authorities from Missoula, Montana have reported recently that one girl and three guys have gone missing in one night. Kai Tokia, male age 24, was the oldest victim. He was a school teacher at Big Sky High school. Jenna Redfield, female age 16, was the youngest. She was a recent early graduate with an iq of 180…"

"She's almost as smart as Reid." Remarked Rossi. Said genius blushed. JJ glowered at her interruptive group.

"ANYWAY! Jenna Redfield was the youngest with an IQ of 180. Joshua Silver, male, age 18 was on the male volleyball team. And finally there is Maru Ryu, age 18, who was captain of the science and rocket team. they all grew up with each other. Including Kai Tokia. also, all went missing on the week of Easter. basically one a day. they all went missing a year and a half ago."

"Again, why are being notified now?" Morgan asked again. JJ narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Because, in the past year, a website called 'Pets of all kind. Exotic or true.' Had a major leap in sales. The pets they sell are regular cats, dogs, and other animals. But many people accidently choose the different type of pet: human sex slaves. Women are labeled as 'Cats', young girls as 'Kittens', men as 'Dogs', and young boys as 'Puppies'. The Pets are brutally brainwashed and are then sold all over the country. Recently, about 2 weeks ago, a woman called the Las Vegas Police about a delivered man." JJ then showed a picture of a mid twenties man with short red hair, leather pants with the buttocks showing, a studded collar with a gold tag around his throat and a slave ring through his nipple. A gold chain leash was clipped through the ring. Silvery scars painted his naked chest and throat.

"Is that…" started Prentiss. JJ nodded.

"Yep. This is Kai Tokia, age now 26. The woman who bought him signed for a red haired Dog named Rust. She thought she was getting a setter, instead, she got an obedient man at her beck and call. Kai was showing several signs or sexual assault, torture and neglect. he also has no memory on who he is or that he is a free man..." As she spoke, Aaron's stomach dropped. He glanced at the photos of the missing youths and recalled the sight he went on three days ago. The name, the sign in sheet, and the paragraph about the Cat. he glanced at the photos of the missing youths.

'Oh no'. The unit chief groaned, causing Reid to peer at him. Hotchner droned out the rest of the case file and held his face in his hands.

"Hotch. Hotch…AARON!" Rossi shouted. Aaron jumped slightly and glanced at his team.

"Right. JJ, thank you. However, since we have a case like this we'll handle over to Katie **** in Human Trafficking wait for there side of the story." Standing quickly, he took long strides to Garcia's layer.

**~~~~Garcia~~~~**

The quirky tech girl gently poked her dimpled cheeks and stared at the giant wooden box in her room. The boards were slightly parted, allowing faint light into the crate. Peering in, Garcia could make out a slim figure curled on the bottom, and some silky like waves from the head to the rear. A rustling sound, burlap and silk she thinks, lined the bottom and a small bowl drilled into the side full of water slowly disappeared.

"Garcia! You said there was a delivery for me?" Hotch said, scaring the bubbly tech girl.

"Y…yes! It's this crate." She said, motioning to the object in front of her. Aaron gulped and began to unlatch the front of the crate.

After all twelve latches were free, he stepped back and stumbled. Garcia led the man to her chair and stared into the crate.

"Oh. My. God!" she cried. Running out of the room, Garcia gave Hotch the time to take in his new Pet. A slim, tiny body pooled out and curled around his legs. Long black, curly hair rippled down her back. A light gold tan painted her 5 ft. 4 frame. And large green gold eyes framed by thick long lashes looked up at him in a blank, yet adoring, gaze. A black cloak covered her naked body. the Agent spotted faint scars littering her thighs and chest.

"This is not what I had in mind." The "Cat" at his feet pawed at his belt and looked at him puzzled. She mewed and purred...like a cat. Aaron watch as she tried to undo his belt and zipper. the sound of his fy being pulled down made him push the girl back and place his clothing back in order.

"No, no. can you tell me your 'name'?" he asked. The girl blinked and leaned up to lick under his jaw.

"My name is Savannah. You bought me. you can call me whatever you like though... Master." She said in a quiet and small voice. Aaron groaned.

moments later, Hotch found himself picking up the child and placing her gently in Garcia's chair. the girl blinked and seemed to position herself... for "breeding". the Older man then threw his coat at the girl, covering her naked rear.

~~~~...~~~~

Erin Strauss frowned as she watch SSA Aaron Hotchner's team bolt out of the briefing room and back inot the technical analyst's office. The cold woman frowned even more and followed. Her mood worsened as she watched each team member try to hide behind one another as they peered into the room. coughing into her hand, five of the members jumped and spun to meet her icy glare.

"Stand aside. i wish to see what has caused all of you to act like whispering school children." she growled. Four agents moved, and stole glances at her as they scurried away like sheep from a dragon.

Section Chief Strauss then glanced at two remaining agents. SSA David Rossi and Dr Spencer Reid. She knew that Rossi would challenge her, but why the Doctor?

"Hi nice to see you...Erin." the Older Agent sneered.

"Hello Chief Strauss." Dr Reid whimpered out. Erin calmed a bit as she glanced at the skinny male. For some reason the 30 year old agent always wanted to make her motherly towards him. She blamed his big doe eyes.

"Rossi, Reid. care to elaborate why everyone was clustered around her like snooping school girls? and where the hell is Agent Hotchner?" Reid gulped and began to tremble a bit. Strauss calmed slightly at the shaking male.

"In there, and Erin...he never wanted this mess. i hope you can help him correct it." and with that, the snarky Italian turned on his heels and walked away. Strauss turned her gaze onto Reid, who began to whimper slightly at her ice color eyes.

"Ma'am?" he squeaked.

"Agent Reid, maybe you can clear this up for me: what the fuck is going on?" Spencer shook and took a breath.

"We are briefing about a case in Montana about several young adults between 15-25 going missing. as we talked about the case i noticed that Hotch was paling at some of the information. Shortly after we were done, he blanked out for a few minutes, Rossi had to call him out of his daze, and at first he looked confused, then slightly sick. He then told us to hold off on the case until we get approval from Human Trafficking. after that, he took off. a few minutes afterwards, Garcia runs into the room and shouts that there is a naked teenage girl thinking she is a cat pawing at Hotch's...well," he trailed off at the mention of a girl pawing at the goods.  
"i get it. and then you and the team come running down here to see who it is." Reid nodded.

"that is all well Agent Reid, but why are you here still?"

"...I guess i thought i can help the girl in some way. I look the same age as her, as much as i hate it." Erin chuckled at the comment, making Reid Blush.

"Alright Agent Reid, but i should tell you this: under no circumstance, will you try to help this girl. she may be your unsub or a possible victim."

"yes Ma'am." nodding his affirmed answer, Reid motioned the section chief inside.

~~~~ Hotch ~~~~

Aaron sighed as he watch his agent talk to Strauss. Spencer Reid was terrified of Strauss, even he could see that! turning his attention back to the nude girl in his lap, Hotch, frowned as he tried to connect the dots in his head.

"Jenna Redfield had dark curly hair with red highlights...so does this girl. the missing girl also had green gold eyes and tan skin...and was also 5ft' 5. Oh shit." Hotch glanced at the girl who was now wide awake and nuzzling his jawline.

"I was expecting a lot of things, but not this." drifted a voice, a eternal chill followed it.

"Hello Strauss. What brings you here?" he growled. the Unit Chief stared down the Section Chief. the Cold Woman snarled at what she saw. Hotch, being basically touched and motioned into a sexual act, a 17 year old girl, mewing like a cat and trying to encourage the Unit Chief to fuck her. and the bonus of it all was: He was trying to not enjoy the touches and the girl was naked as the day she was born.

"Reid." Hotch lulled. the thin man stood straight.

"Yes Sir?"

"go tell the team wheels up in 2 hours."

"Sir?"

"you heard me."

"i know Sir, but why?"

"Because we are taking this case."

"Without Human Trafficking being involved?"

"yes and the reason is this: in my lap, unfortunatly, is Jenna Redfield." Spencer balked.

"Oh shit." Strauss and Hotch couldn't agree more.

~~~~an~~~~

and that is the new chapter one! i hope this is more better than what i wrote last time. remember: more reviews means more chapters. and to all my readers who were reading this: what do you think of it now?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, this is LF13. And here is the newly rewritten chapter 2 of "Not what I had in mind…" for some reason, the story was drifting away from what I was imagining so I remade it to match my hope. I don't own Criminal Minds, Reid (boo hoo), Hotch or anyone else. I do own Jenna Redfield and such.

Jenna's tale

Reid gulped as he took a seat next to his boss. JJ, Prentiss and Garcia as well sat a crooned over the girl, Jenna, was now dressed in one of Morgan's spare shirts from his go bag, and a beach wrap from Garcia. Both JJ and Prentiss supplied her with undergarments.

"Hotch? Why are we bringing her?" asked the usually bubbly blonde. Garcia had her laptop on her lap, posed and ready for whatever.

"Garcia, we are bringing her because she is basically evidence. We are flying to Montana where Katie is waiting for us. When we land, she will take directly to the Police station."

"Um…Hotch?" Squeaked Reid. The Older male turned his gaze onto the younger man.

"What?"

"…I think I can make Jenna remember."

"How so?"

"Well, I have been studying trying to hypnosis. Maybe I can put her under and try to force the memories forth. It's worth a try." Hotch closed his eyes in thought. Jenna mewed and nuzzled his thigh.

"It is worth a try. Jenna, I want you to listen to everything Dr. Reid is saying." Jenna bowed her head.

"Of Course Master Aaron." Her droned. Jenna then turned on her rump and faced Spencer, who looked a bit nervous.

"Oh…okay then. I want you to lie down." Jenna Complied. "Good. Now close your eyes and focus only on my voice." The green eyed girl nodded. "You are falling into a deep sleep. Everything is relaxed and warm. When I count to three you will be asleep. One…two…three. Jenna, can you hear me?"

"yes." She whispered, heavy with sleep.

"Good. Now take us to the day of your capture. Tell us what caused you to be abducted."

"…I was angry. My momma was yelling at me."

"Okay. Can you remember what she was yelling about?"

"She was yelling at me for getting rid of her hot blood wine." JJ whispered to Garcia.

"What is hot blood wine?" the liaison asked. Garcia frowned and looked at the be spelled girl in pity.

"Hot blood wine is red wine laced with cocaine. It was once found in the 1500's in apothecaries, inns, and other places as such. None was found anywhere else until three years ago. It was so potent that one small cup in a regular bottle of red wine made more. Whoever drinks it became very angry at everything, anything. It is almost impossible to be cured of." JJ held back a cry.

Meanwhile, spencer continued his hypnosis.

"Okay. What happened when she was yelling?" Jenna began to whimper.

_**~~~~Flashback~~~~**_

_ "GET OUT! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT OF MY HOUSE!" scream a rather large woman. A younger and smaller girl stood in front of her, glaring._

_ "NO! I am staying to take care of my brothers! You spent all our money on your stupid hot blood wine!" Jenna Redfield glared at her mother with bitterness. The large woman roared and grabbed the smaller girl by her hair and dragged her to the doorway._

_ "YOU GO GET ME MY WINE OR ELSE!" she threw Jenna onto the porch. The smaller girl fell to her knees and glared at her addict mother._

_ Jenna was dressed in a thin wool jacket five sizes too big, a black cotton dress with a patchwork pocket sewn in and worn sneakers. She wore no socks. The woman, her mother, was dressed up in dark silk jeans, a cashmere sweater, and gold hoops around her neck, wrists and in her ears. A fiery scent of blood and something rough wisped around her. Behind her stood two young boys dressed in raggedy clothes. Their hair was messy and knotted._

_ "If you don't go and get me my wine…then your two brothers will get my money for my wine. I wonder how much people will pay for virgin boys 8 and 9 years of age." She sneered sweetly. Jenna grinded her teeth into her jaw._

_ "You monster…you would whore out your own sons?" she whispered, her head bowed. The large woman sneered._

_ "I won't of course…if you go get my wine."_

_ "…fine. I'll go get your wine." Jenna stood hot angry tears in her eyes. The woman cackled at her daughter's "weakness."_

_** ~~~~End Flashback~~~~**_

Reid was silent. He was expecting a lot of things, but not this!

"Oh…oh. Okay. What happened afterwards?" Jenna whimpered at the calm words.

"I went to get her wine. And a white haired man stopped me." The surprised the whole team.

"Was he an old man?"

"No, he was young."

_**~~~~Flashback~~~~**_

_ "You there. Girlie." Jenna froze and spun to meet the voice. Said owner of the voice stepped out of his shadow spot._

_ "What do you want?" she growled. The man smiled._

_ "Why, to help you of course. I have what you need, all you need to do is give me what I want need." Jenna gagged._

_ "No thank you. I can get it myself."_

_ "But I got something better than hot blood wine. It's called 'dragon's blood wine.'" The man began to close in on Jenna, pushing her into a dark part of an alley. Jenna shot back, feeling for something to grab._

_ "What is so special about dragon blood?" she growled, closing her hand onto a discarded golf club._

_ "It's red wine…but laced with heroine. And shot up with opium. Much stronger." The man rubbed Jenna's crotch, pushing his fingers under her dress. That did it. With all her strength, she drove that club into the dragon blood dealer's thigh and shoved him away._

_ "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he screamed behind him. Jenna ran until she stopped at a gas station. The cashier in front blinked once at the girl._

_ "Can I help you?" she asked a fake smile on his face. Jenna looked up at him._

_ "Can I use the phone?" the cashier pointed over to a small pay phone in the corner._

_ "Thank you." The weary girl walked over and placed two quarters in the slot. She then jabbed in a number she remembered from heart._

_ "911, what's you emergency?"_

_ "I live at 6485 US Highway 10 west. Trailer 57. My mom is an addict and is trying to sell my brothers and I. hurry! She is addicted to hot blood wine!" and then she slammed the phone down. The cashier was pale._

_ "Thank you again for letting use your phone."_

_ "Listen…if you every need anything…here is a number to my sis. She runs a support group for families like you." The cashier then scribbled a number down onto a slip of a receipt._

_ "Thank you again." She then smiled goodbye and walked away._

_ Ten minutes later, the cashier was calling the cops because he heard a scream._

_** ~~~~End Flash back~~~~**_

"Oh baby girl." Garcia cried. Spencer was holding back heavy tears.

"Reid. I think that is enough. Bring her back." Hotch ordered. Reid nodded and went to work.

"Jenna, I'm going to count to three. When I reach three, you are to come back to us and you will remember everything. One…two…three." Jenna shot up, soaked in sweat. Her large eyes glanced at the team. Morgan was the first to move. The dark skinned male picked up the lithe female and held her close, as one would a baby. Jenna's eyes began to tear up.

"Oh little one…you have been through so much." The tanned girl whimpered and buried her face into Derek's chest. Her sobs and wails echoing through the cabin of the jet. Prentiss was ablaze with fury. Rossi remained quiet…but his eyes were calling for blood.

"My name…is Jenna Redfield. My momma was the one who made me who I am! She threw me out! And threaten to sell my brothers!" she wailed. Morgan shushed her and rubbed her lean back.

"We will get justice for you. And your friends."

"D...dd….d… Dr. Reid? Can you put me back under? I need to know." She asked. Spencer gulped. Hotch's eyes were hard.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Spencer looked at the slightly paled, but adamant stare on the girl.

"Alright then. Lie down and close your eyes. You are in a warm safe place. When I count to three you will be in a deep sleep. One…two…three. Can you hear me?"

"yes." She said voice heavy with sleep.

"Good. Now, what happened after you called the police?"

"I thanked the cashier and turned down an alley behind the store."

_**~~~~Flashback~~~~**_

_ Jenna sniffled as she turned down the dim lighting of the alley._

_ "Hey, look at this girlie. I think Drake will love this one." Sneered a voice. The voice sounded no older than her. Jenna turned and came face to face with the dragon blood dealer, who came with a boy. A boy she knew._

_ "Conor? What are you doing?" she asked. Conor was taller than her, but not by much. He wore a dark grey hoodie with black slacks. Bright green sneakers practically glowed in the dark lighting. Conor turned away from her eyes._

_ "Sorry Jenna. But I got to eat too." He held up a gun and pointed at Jenna._

_ "I know that aint loaded." The dealer snarled and held up the club which was imbedded in his leg a few minutes ago._

_ "You are coming with me. I was going to let you go after a quick hand job, but fuck this." And with that, the dealer and Conor lunged. Jenna screamed as the club connected with her skull. She fell down into the cool asphalt._

_ "Did you have to hit her?" conor whined. The dealer scoffed and drew his own gun. Three shots rang out and buried themselves deep into Conor's skull._

_ "Con…Conor." She gasped. Conor's brain tissue seeping through the remains of his head._

_ "Hey, she is still awake."_

_ "Not for long." Another voice echoed. Jenna felt herself lifted in the air and placed in something cool and tight. A chest. She whimpered. Muffled voices spoke outside the chest._

_ "She saw our faces."_

_ "So what? Nothing but a little 'training' won't fix." The two voices roared with laughter and placed her into a vehicle. They drove off."_

_** ~~~End flash back~~~~**_

"Jenna that is enough. Come back now. When I count to three, you will wake. One…two…three." Jenna woke. She had thick tears rolling down her eyes.

"I know who they are." Reid sighed and stroked the girl's thick hair.

"Can you tell us?"

"Yes. The man with white hair is named Keenan Drew. He has grey eyes, white hair, and a large mole on his left hand and under his right eye. The other was named Drake Collins. He had black hair, blue eyes, and yellowish skin. There was a scar, right under his jaw. It was shaped like a moon. Does that help?"

"Yes! It helps a lot! Garcia! Look them up!" JJ cried.

"On it sir!" Garcia began to type away.

"Jenna, you did well." Hotch said. He rubbed her hair. Jenna smiled.

** ~~~~an~~~~**

Now that's a good chapter! Review me on what you like and what you want! More reviews…faster chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, now I have been working on how to make this more… friendly, and I must say that this is hard! Anyway, I don't own Hotch, Reid or any BAU members. The UNSUB, Jenna, and other OC are mine so….back off!

Warning: graphic gore and mentions of rape.

That's a twist…

~~~~Three days later…~~~~

"Look, we are getting nowhere with this! This Drake Collins is nowhere to be found! And this Keenan Drew is in our custody but has not spoken a word!" Morgan complained rather loudly. Spencer turned on his heel and glared at the darker man. Behind him, sleeping on a nearby futon, Jenna whimpered in her sleep at the shout.

"SHHH! You will wake her! She so terrified of falling asleep I had to recite, like, 20 different books to make her relax."

"20?"

"…well, more like 11, but that is not the point! The point is, is that she has not slept at all since she came here. This place is nothing but bad memories to her. Imagine what she is going through." Reid huffed and went back to tracing lines on the geographic profile map. Morgan frowned.

"I think I can imagine what she went through, Reid. Its not for me to remember." He whispered with a solemn note. Reid sighed.

"No, no you don't. think and imagine it like this: you were being beaten and threatened by your own mother, who was an addict to a very potent drug, and then forced to call the police on her, and suddenly kidnapped and watched you best friend turn you over and then killed in front of you. You were then beaten and raped until your mind can either break or shield itself. After you do that, you are raped repeatedly and then sold to god knows where and finally sold again to a man whom you are to be on his every whim. All this because you would not buy a drug. Can you relate now?"

"…that was uncalled for Reid."

"Can. You. Relate?" he stretched. Morgan sighed.

"no."

"the keep your voice down and let her rest!" the skinny male hissed. The more muscled man huffed and turned on his heel. Reid sighed, ran his fingers through frizzed and tangled hair, and collapsed in a rusted chair.

"mmm… Master?" Jenna mumbled as she began to wake.

"oh, sorry there. Is everything alright?" he asked. The tiny slave girl blinked.

"I heard what you said to Agent Morgan…I think I can help." Reid sat straight.

"how so?" Jenna worried her lip, then raised her shirt just a bit above her navel.

"its Keenan you have correct?" Reid nodded.

"okay…I want you to feel right here." The 17 year old girl then placed the 30 year old man's palm flat on her belly. Using a bit of force, Reid pressed his hand down. A lump of scar tissue pressed his palm.

"he was the first. My first master. I got pregnant by him and he enjoyed watching my belly grow, then suddenly, he decided he did not want me to have a baby and slammed his fist, foot, whatever he can find, into my stomach. I miscarried, but I was so far along that I needed the unborn infant removed. He called a friend who was actually into the nasty shit he was. In payment…i was given to him for three nights." Reid furrowed his brows in sorrow. Without thinking, the 30 year old male wrapped the younger girl into his arms.

"oh Jenna, you poor thing. But I have to ask, how is this going to help make Keenan confess?" Jenna closed her eyes.

" I think I can get him to confess. But you have to let me do it alone. If anything goes wrong, then you can come in. is that alright?" she asked, her voice not going any higher than a whisper.

"I can try."

~~~~Keenan~~~~

Snorting, the white haired male scowled as he glanced at the gruff looking Italian and aggressive black man. He sneered.

"I wonder why they are letting a fucking nigger watch over someone like me. Guess they don't like you as much as they thought." Keenan then scowled harder as both Rossi and Morgan burst out laughing at the man.

"what's so funny?" he growled. Morgan smirked and leaned over the table into the younger man's face. A fatal look gleamed into the dark skinned man's eyes.

"what is so funny is that you have just gave us a very valuable bit of info. And it is this: you are one racist bastard. And that helps us a lot!" grinning at the now bitter male, Morgan stood straight and left the room. Rossi smirked and followed.

In the other room, Hotch frowned as he watched the scene in front of him out. Rossi stepped through the door and sighed. Hotch glanced his way.

"He is both arrogant and cocky, but we are not getting anything out of him without something." The older agent murdered. Hotch sighed and allowed his head to fall.

"HOTCH!" the door slammed open as Spencer shouted in. the three more dominate agents jumped. Rossi chuckled at his fellow employees discomfort of being caught off guard.

"What?" snarled Morgan. Reid gulped.

"Uh…Hotch, I think I know a way to make him confess. Jenna told me that he got her pregnant and forced her to miscarry. I think we can make him confess and talk if we bring in Jenna."

"no." was the Unit Chief's firm reply.

"Hotch, give it a try!"

"No! right now, she needs to heal and try to use her memory to help us find out where the other guy is."

"…Master?" all four men turned to see Jenna standing in the doorway, her head bowed and a small bundle of things in her hand.

"Master Hotchner, let me try. I want to help. You are because of me." Hotch calmed as he motioned Jenna to walk forward. The teenage girl kept her head low.

"Jenna, you don't need to do this." Reid mewed. Jenna shook her head.

"Master, if you wont let me go in alone…maybe go in with me? As my Master? Not as an Agent?" he offered, as she began to kneel next to his feet.

"Hotch, that is actually not a bad idea." Rossi implied. Confused, Aaron cocked his eyebrow at the older man.

"What are saying Rossi?" Derek said, with a skeptic look.

"I meant what I said. We let Hotch go in a parade Jenna in front of him. Let him 'gloat' about owning her and such. But there is one dilemma," David Rossi uttered.

"and what is it?" asked Hotch, who was not aware he was stroking Jenna's soft hair.

"if one is going parade his slave, the slave…" he stopped at Hotch's glare at the word "slave". "er…pet, is bare except for a new collar and every now and then, harness."

"Master…if it helps, I don't mind. I was going to give you this." Jenna whispered and handed Hotch a sleek…collar. The collar was new: black leather with small studs and a golden buckle and silver ring. A newly printed tag was around the ring. Also, there was a long, new black leash.

"You are the first Master I had who was nice. For you, I will wear your mark with pride." The girl then smiled, kneeled, and bore her throat. Glancing at the girl, who remained still, the emotionless man then placed the collar securely around her neck. The collar actually looked good around her throat.

"there." He confirmed.

"Thank you." Jenna smiled and stroked the new collar. Staying kneeled, she waited for an order.

"What is she doing?" asked Morgan. Rossi smirked…again.

"She waiting for an order, I guess she was trained to only respond to a master who collared her. In short, she is waiting for Hotch to tell her what to do." Morgan scowled and went on the defensive.

"And how do you know all this?" the older man grinned, all teeth.

"Because, I have a slave at home. I bought him three years ago." All three of the younger agents balked at him. Reid stammered.

"Huh? You have a slave? A male slave?!" he shrieked. Laughing, Rossi nodded.

"I do! I bought him at an auction. Believe it or not, slavery is very common, but only one thing: all the slaves are either in heavy debt or just want to give up their freedom. Mine was in 500,000 dollars' worth of debt and sold himself to pay it off. I bought him and offered to pay if he became mine. He is no longer in debt, but enjoys being enslaved by me, he stays. Personally, it was weird at first, but I got to enjoy coming home to someone who only wants to please me." He then turned to Hotch, who was now watching Jenna rub her face against his leg, like a cat.

"Hotch, if anything, I will help. I can train you to be a good Master to a slave. But right now, we got a case to solve." Looking back at Keenan Drew, and at Morgan, Rossi nodded to himself.

"come on Hotch, lets get this fucker."

**~~~~Interview~~~~**

Keenan sneered as Hotch walked through into the room, but his face fell and he gaped as he watch another follow him.

"its you…" he whispered. Jenna did not glance his way.

The girl stood was naked, all except for a collar. He balked as he watched the girl nuzzle Hotch and kneel, laying her head in his lap. Envy welled up inside him as Jenna took one of Hotch's fingers and nibbled them, kindness and love in her eyes.

"Mr. Drew, look up here. You are not to look at my pet. She is just here for my sake. I heard you are refusing to cooperate." Keenan snapped out of his envy and glared at Hotch.

"before I do anything, where did you get her?" he said, pointing at Jenna, who raised her rump to lay across Hotch's lap.

"I bought her. I was thinking of breeding her. She would make a good mother, no?" Aaron muttered. Keenan hissed and stood tall.

"who did you buy her from?"

"some man named, now…what was that name?" the agent faked as he "tried" to remember the seller's name.

"My pet, do you remember his name?" he asked. Keenan glowered as Aaron asked the girl, stroking his "pet's" soft, tan thigh. Jenna mewed and raised her rear in offering.

"His name was Drake Collin, Master. He said he hand trained me himself." Keenan slammed his hands against the table.

"THAT IS BULLSHIT! I TRAINED THAT LITTLE BITCH IN YOUR LAP! AND BROUGHT HER INTO THE TRAINING! I FUCKING TRAINED HER! AND ALL THOSE OTHER LITTLE FUCKERS! DRAKE NEVER DID ANYTHING! ALL HE DID WAS FUCK THEM AND FEED THEM! HE IS TOO STUPID TO TRAIN A WHORE OR SLUT! HE IS TOO FUCKING LAZY TO EVEN SHIP THEM TO ALL OVER! HE IS TOO FUCKING STUPID TO ACTUALLY HIDE FROM A FED AT THE FOSTERS RANCH! I WORKED HARD AT THAT PLACE!" he ranted, mistakenly admitting he did this all. Hotch stood Tall and cold. Jenna remained on the ground.

"Keenan Drew, you are under arrest for kidnapping, rape, illegal enslavement, and human trafficking." Realizing his mistake, the white haired male began to beg. Hotch ignored him.

** ~~~~Foster Ranch~~~~**

Drake Collins glowered as he was handcuffed and forced into a squad car. Morgan was carrying a young girl, about 14, I and placed her into an ambulance.

"thirteen girls and ten boys. He was holding in stables and dog cages." Prentiss growled. Reid sighed. He was going through a stack of papers that were actually receipts of purchase, sales taxes and even contracts of ownership. There were even papers of "pedigree". Each paper of pedigree held a list of each person's race and ethic.

"they were really organized. I read these papers…and most of them go all the way back to the 80's. I found that each pair actually inherited the job. Keenan Drew and Drake Collins were partners who were trained by another who passed this down to them. They sold over 100 people all over the Us before we caught them." He uttered, horror and disgust etched on his face.

"…Is Jenna Redfield's papers in there?" Emily asked, albeit wary. Reid nodded.

"Here it is. She has a file all on her. Apparently they got plenty of offers to buy her, but they only chose those with a password." He handed the older woman a rather thick file with Jenna's slave name on the front. She held it like it was a bomb.

"When I finally think that I found the most horrid of stuff, I find these!" JJ shouted, as she ran into the room with the other two agents.

"What did you find?" Reid asked. Jj turned green and motioned him to follow.

** ~~~~Barn~~~~**

Reid was bent over and retching. After emptying his stomach of all its contents, he took a deep breath and braced himself as he went back inside.

"This is horrible." He muttered as he stepped over what was left of a child, no over older than 2. On a table in the center of the barn was a body of a woman, her stomach ripped open and her uterus dug out. Reid found the missing uterus on accident by stepping on it…said missing body part was filled with a white powder.

Reid turned his head and almost threw up again as he glanced at what was left of another human being in a stall. Impaled on a small group of meat hooks was a man. The hooks held him by the crotch, underarms, and a thigh. There was another hook embedded into his rectum. He was gutted, a kidney removed and parts of his stomach removed and stitch back. He was stripped of his skin from the waist down. What was even horrific was he was alive. Reid gagged at the smell of stomach acid and decaying skin.

"Please…kill me. Please…I can't… take the…p…pain anymore." He cried, blood pooling under him. JJ gagged as she peered into another stall.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to the man and rant o JJ. He now wished he was back in the police station.

Inside the stable was a woman, she was dead, but her stomach was also ripped open and her uterus hung above her on a meat hook. The uterus was still somewhat connected her and was moving. Instinct took over and both JJ and Reid ripped open the fleshy bag and nearly fainted as a piercing wail echoed through the barn, bringing everyone in the building to them.

"she's alive! I need a medic! Now!"

~~~~Hospital~~~~

"Reid!" Hotch shouted. He came running at the younger man, Jenna not far behind. The girl ran past the pair and planted her face against the glass looking into the NICU. Ignoring, the ex-pet, Hotch turned to his subordinate.

"What happened? I though all the survivors were already in ICU." Hotch cried.

"In the barn, we found two more survivors. Well, one now. The other died of sepsis."

"Why the NICU?" asked the dark haired male. Jenna was whimpering and stifling cries. Casting a look of curiosity to her, Hotch turned his full attention back to Reid.

"The remaining survivor was a baby. Her mother was dead when we found her and she was still in the uterus. Thank god we got her."

"we?"

"JJ and I. she was so close to dying." Jenna let out a wail. The two men turned to her.

"Jenna, what's wrong?" asked Reid, fear racking his body.

"The Mother…what did she look like?! Did she have a tattoo the shape of a maple leaf on her navel?" she wailed.

"The mother was Japanese, around 20 years old, reddish hair. I could not see her navel…it was…cut open." Reid muttered. Jenna wailed.

"I have to Autopsy report. She did have a maple tattoo." Jenna wailed even harder as Hotch recited the report.

"Jenna? What's wrong? Did you know her?" Asked Reid. Hotch led the girl from the window and to a waiting chair.

"Master Aaron, Master Spencer, that woman was my friend. She was kidnapped the same time I was." She sniffled and wailed again, burying her face into Hotch's shoulder. Realizing what she was doing, Jenna gasped and went to her knees, apologizing for her actions. Hotch ignored the action.

"She was never reported."

"Her name is Kira Honda. She was homeless and she was nice to me. Whenever I got hurt, I would go to her and she would take me to nice places and talk to me." Jenna then stood and went back to the glass.

The three waited for news from the doctor about the baby. After three hours, Hotch stood and greeted the doctor.

"Agent Hotchner, Dr. Reid, and…whoever you are." Jenna scowled at the brush off. "The baby is doing fine. She is malnourished and a bit small, but she is fully developed and at a good healthy weight. I will call CPS in the morning."

"NO!" Jenna shouted. Reid and Hotch jumped at the loudness of her voice. The doctor shook her head in confusion.

"Excuse me?" Jenna stood defiant.

"I will take care of her!" Hotch's jaw dropped.

~~~~AN~~~~

And how is that for a chapter! Give me tons of reviews…or at least more than five, and another chapter shall arise. R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there my fellow unsubs! I have come back with some more yummy chapters for "_Not What I had in Mind_"! So, this is chapter 4 and we left off with Jenna and Reid at the hospital.

Please notice that I do not own a damn thing from Criminal Minds…pity. I would have claimed Reid as mine!

The weekend after…

A week. It has been a week since Jenna declared herself the new mother for the baby, who was now called Keoni. Hotch let out a sigh. His son, Jack, was pouting on the couch, still upset on not getting his "kitty." The Older Hotchner male left the kitchen and looked at his offspring. The boy was tracing his drawing with a capped marker, a tiny frown on his face.

"Jack, I know you are upset on not getting your pet, but I do promise to get you one. But right now, you need to clean up a bit. We have company in a bit." At that bit of information, the eight year old boy jumped and dashed to the bathroom to wash up.

"…I meant this room."

"Oh…hey Daddy, who is coming over?" the blonde child asked. Hotch smiled and went back into the kitchen. He chopped up a few small sprigs or green onion and a clove of garlic.

"It's my friend Reid, and he is bringing a friend we met a week ago. You'll like her. She is a little spitfire." Jack cocked his head.

"What is a 'spitfire'? Is it a good thing? Does she spit fire?" he asked. Aaron chuckled at his son, who now stood in the kitchen by the fridge. The Unit Chief then added the chopped onions and garlic into the pot on the stove. He then grabbed the "salt" shaker next to him and began to sprinkle the spice into the pot. Jack to a step back...away from the dangerous chef. He saw what his dad really grabbed.

"Uh…Dad?" he said, worry and slight laughter in his voice.

"Yeah?" Aaron replied, now adding a half cap full of apple vinegar into the mix. He tasted his mixture, made a few, and added a bit more vinegar.

"…that wasn't salt." Hotch stiffened, accidently dropping the whole bottle of vinegar into the pot. He turned slowly to his son, fear etched into his features.

"…what was it?"

"Baking soda."

"Oh shit." grabbing his kid, Hotch was quick to turn over the table and hide behind it as a small "BOOM!" SPLAT!" echoed through the house. The smoke alarm went off…again.

"You okay Jack?" asked the worried father. The son chewed his lip and nodded.

"Good. Thank god for the years of SWAT." He muttered.

Looking up over the turned table, both Aaron and Jack winced at the mess that greeted them. It wasn't pretty…at all.

The kitchen was covered in a frothy, greenish brown…substance, which caked the walls, the stove, and even the ceiling. More frothy mixture brewed at the bottom of the stove, caused by the spilled baking soda. Chopped onion pock marked the table top with a stinging odor.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you making?" Hotch cringed.

"…it was supposed to be this type of beef stew from China."

"Oh…you forgot something."

"And what was that?" Jack smiled.

"The beef." Hotch laughed and stood, removing the apron which donned his chest.

"Let me call Spencer and tell him to meet me at TGI Friday's. Sound good?"

"YEAH! I love the Chicken Strips there!" he shouted. Hotch chuckled and looked for his phone.

"Who doesn't?"

"The chicken." Aaron laughed.

** ~~~~30 minutes later…~~~~**

At TGI Friday's, Reid couldn't breathe. Jenna was had her head on the restraint table, her left arm folded to cover her face, her right banging on the surface. Jack was making faces at Keoni, who gave him the biggest puppy eyes and pout. But that was not why the two were laughing.

"I warned you." Spencer choked out. The curly haired teenager was calmer than her male counterpart, and was trying hard to not snort as she took a sip from an iceless Dr. Pepper.

Hotch, not really paying attention, had accidently took a sip from the open baby bottle on the table. What made it funny was that it was breast milk Jenna pumped for Keoni's dinner. The Unit chief failed to notice that his Bud Lite bottle was misplaced with a lil' tykes filter bottle.

"Today is not my day." Muttered Hotch as rinsed his mouth out with a Coke. Jenna's green gold eyes glimmered with the fading laughter.

"Mast-"Hotch gave her his most heated glare at the forming of that word.

"Aaron, what did you do today, which spoils your mood?" she asked. Keoni whimpered with discomfort. A quick removal of the pink knit hat and mittens calmed her.

"An assortment of troubles." He grumbled. Spencer took a deep breath, his face flushed from lack of air. Gaining his composure, he looked at his boss.

"Like what? You invited us for a home cook meal and then suddenly! We are eating out at TGI's. what did you do?" he giggled, voice still swollen with mirth.

"Daddy accidently made the soup explode! And then lost his keys, forgot to roll up the windows when it rained earlier, and walked into the door of your apartment." Jack piped, cheeks sore from making faces at the baby girl.

"Damn, you had a hard day." Reid said, a point of sympathy in his voice.

"Laugh it up. But don't you even dare of repeating any of this at the office tomorrow." He growled. Reid laughed and made the motion of locking his mouth.

"I won't repeat a word."

** ~~~10 minutes later ~~~**

Jenna smiled as she rocked the tiny Keoni against her breasts. The infant girl whimpered and began to nuzzle her chest. Thanks to two days of pumping her breasts, her mammary glands plumped with rich milk for her charge.

Unbuttoning her shirt, the ex-slave girl pushed down one side of her cloth bra and placed the baby to her swollen nipple. A few tries and Keoni was content on feeding on her "mother."

"What are you doing?" piped up a small voice. Jack glanced at his father and his friend battling each other over a DOA two player game. Loser buys the next round. Whatever that means.

"Keoni is too little to eat what we eat. So she must drink milk from my body." The blonde kid made a face.

"Is that where milk comes from? Gross." He made a face. Jenna chuckled, jolting the baby who decided to clamp on harder. She winced.

"No, the milk you drink is very different than what Keoni needs to drink. The milk that Keoni needs has lots and lots of nutrients for her to grow and live." Jenna then glanced down to the baby, who looked up into her cat like eyes. She cooed.

"Excuse me…" whispered a voice. The copper skinned girl looks up to meet a waiter, who was trying hard not to scowl. Jenna frowned, a spark of anger growing inside her chest. Faking a smile, she replied, her voice icy.

"Yes? May I help you?" the waiter then scowled.

"My other guests wish you will cover up your breasts. You are making them sick by watching." That last comment made Jenna see red. The waiter gulped, figuring out he was in deep shit. Jenna, removed her nipple from Keoni's mouth, and handed her to a very still Jack.

"EXCUSE ME?! THEM STARING AT MY BOOBS ARE MAKING THEM **SICK**?! I SHOULD BA ALLOWED TO BREAST FEED MY DAUGHTER WHEN AND WHERE I DEEM SHE NEEDS TO BE FED! WHAT YOU SHOULD DO IS TELL YOUR OTHER _GUESTS_ TO STOP STARING AT MY CHEST OR I WILL FUCKING SUE THIS RESTRAUNT FOR DISCRIMINATION AND SEXUAL HARASSMENT!" she screamed at the waiter, who began to cower underneath the 5ft 4 inch girl.

"What is going on here?!" Hotch shouted, drawing all eyes to him. He was frowning, nothing new there. His frowned went deeper as he caught glimpses of unshed tears in Jenna's large eyes. He turned that blood chilling gaze onto the cowering waiter, who trembled more at the FBI gaze.

"He said Jenna was making the other people sick because she was giving Keoni her milk." Jack said, Keoni whimpering in his arms. Reid came up and gently took the baby from his small arms.

"What? That is absurd! Jenna is protected by her rights to breast feed her baby in public! And if others think the act is indecent…then they should be arrested for staring at a 17 year old girl's breasts!" Hotch snarled, making all listeners pale with fright. Several voices around the diner spoke up against the "offended" others and the waiter.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"You are perverts for staring a girl's breasts!"

"Why her baby must be not allowed to eat alongside her mother!"

"People like you make me sick!" the voices shouted and took attack against the offenders. Hotch scoffed and went to pay their bill. Reid handed Keoni back to Jenna and motioned both her and the baby and Jack to the door.

"Spencer? Why did that guy say Jenna made him sick because she was feeding Keoni?" asked Jack as they approached the SUV, which was parked and ready to leave at the door.

"People like that discriminate against certain aspects of the world. Many think it's disgusting and sickening that mother's wish to breast feed their babies in public." Reid recited, voice blank of emotion.

"I don't like people like that." The boy said, anger in his voice.

"Neither do I."

Jenna curled into her seat as Hotch strapped Keoni into place. The girl was silently crying and rocking herself. Aaron's heart broke at the pitiful scene.

"Jenna? Is everything alright?" he asked, voice soft and low.

"When I was bought my first master, he sat me next to a woman who breastfed her baby. I had just miscarried mine and I was crying that I would never feel that joy. He made sure I was to never conceive again. When that…thing, wanted me to cover up, I just snapped. I finally had the joy and power to feed my new baby when and where I want, but he tried to take it away!" Jenna then rocked herself harder, rubbing her belly and looking up at Hotch. Aaron bowed his head and moved to sit next to Jenna. He wrapped strong arms around the girl.

"You have been through so much, but no more. You are safe now, safe to raise your baby in peace. And safe to live and learn in peace. Reid, Jack and I will take of you." He whispered into her hair.

"Hotch?" Reid whispered into the SUV. Said man sat up straight, his arms still wrapped around the girl. The skinny doctor opened the other door and was strapping in Jack, who was nodding off to sleep.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we all stay at your house? From the looks of it…Jenna wants to be around those she trusts. I can sleep on the floor and Jenna can claim the couch."

"No. I have a ton of spare blankets…I can make us a bed in the living room in front of the fireplace for use to sleep. You are right Reid, she wants us close."

** ~~~~Hotchner Household~~~~**

"there." The Middle aged man sat down the final armload of blankets, pillows and cushions he could find.

"Thank you." Jenna whispered her voice weary and hurt. Spencer shook his head and picked up a fluffy plush blanket. Jack was already asleep and curled up in a Captain America throw. With a black marker, the words "= My Daddy, the super-agent!" Aaron smiled at the boy. Leaning down, the weary "super-agent" kissed his son on his forehead.

"Aaron?" Reid mewed, already changed into night clothes. Hotch gulped as he took in his appearance. The thin man was wearing a very! Baggy "Doctor Who" tee shirt, with the 11'Th doctor on the front and the Tardis on the back. The shirt hung limply off his narrow shoulders. Snug yoga pants hugged the younger agent's slim legs, albeit baggy in the groin area. And, of course, a pair of mis-matched socks: one was blue and covered in Spider man symbols and the other was green and fuzzy.

"Aaron! What are you staring at?" asked Reid, blushing under his boss' gaze.

Shaking his head, Hotch felt a small hand trying to undo his belt. A quick look down made his stomach roll with shame and disgust. Jenna had already succeeded on undoing his belt and was no working on untucking his shirt.

"Jenna, stop." He ordered, voice firm with disapproval. The girl cringed at the harsh tone. She removed her hands and kneeled low to the ground.

"I'm sorry." Aaron cocked his head.

"What for?"

"I don't know what came over me. I just you wear getting aroused by something and my mind blanked and I just…" she choked and placed her head to her knees.

"…oh. Jenna, you were a slave, a pet, only a week ago. It will be awhile until you can forget and ignore those awful things you were taught. Besides, you are underage. What we are doing…well, what you were taught to do, is illegal." He said the last part with a small smile on his lips.

Out of nowhere, Jenna smiled, a gleam in her eyes and a knowing smirk on her lips.

"I need to talk to Spencer!" and with that, she stood quick, dragged the skinny male away from the thick book he was reading, and ran into a separate room. Blinking with confusion, Hotch shrugged it off and went to get ready for bed.

** ~~~~Bathroom~~~~**

"I know what you are thinking." Jenna said, a smirk meeting Reid's face. The young genius gulped and began to sweat.

"I…I don't know you're talking about!" he stammered. The dark complexioned girl rolled her eyes. Reid paled.

"I know you are in love with Mast…Aaron. I want to help."

"You know?! Wait…why do you want to help?" he asked, color returning to his cheeks.

"Because you two were so kind to me. I told you about my life and you have my papers from when I was a Cat so you know what I have been through. You and Aaron were and are the first two men who wanted to help me…not fuck me, or make me their pet, but help me understand the world and everything around it. So in exchange, although a weak trade, is to help you win his heart." She then extended her hand, out to the stunned man.

"If I can make you win Aaron's heart by this Christmas…can you take me to confront my mother and see how my brothers fare?" she bargained, hand waiting. Reid smiled and grabbed the waiting limb.

"You have a deal… you do know that Christmas in in less than two months?" he quipped. Jenna grinned. And removed her long skirt. The action did not bother Reid. After a week of living together, he grew used to know that Jenna preferred to sleep either nude when she alone, or pant less when I the company of others.

"I know. But I am sure I have a few ideas I can throw. I bet you did not know that my escape from my horrid life was either excelling at school, or helping random people link up with their loved ones."

"I will believe when I see it." Jenna shook her head and giggled.

** ~~~~Hotch~~~~**

"What the hell are those two doing?" he wondered as he closed the door behind him. Walking towards his dresser, the unit chief mulled over what to wear.

Usually, he slept buck naked under the sheets, his gun usually right next to him. However, tonight he was going to sleep next to his son and friends. Aaron groaned as he thought of lying next to Reid…in those snug and hot looking pants. Blood filled his half-mast organ, bringing it to full size.

"Fuck…" he moaned. Making sure his door was locked, Aaron removed his clothes and stood by a full length mirror, looking over his muscled body.

He was pushing 50, and he still held the body of a late 20's male, minus all the thick hair which pelted his chest and groin, all neatly maintained. He was not overly hairy, but enough to show he was all man. His painful erection throbbed angrily, calling attention to the organ. Grasping it in his hand, Hotch groaned and began to work.

** ~~~still hotch~~~**

It took him 10 freaking minutes to reach orgasm! Panting and stinking of his release and sweat, Hotch took a deep breath and picked up a pair of loose and airy sweats. He went and took out a loose and baggy plain shirt. Dressing in his garments, he unlocked his door and walked outside.

** ~~~~Living Room~~~~**

Jenna was grinning as he entered, he solemn mood long gone. Jack was snoring softly and curled protectively around a tiny bassinette which held Keoni, who was also fast asleep. A quick glance over to the girl made him notice her shirt was slightly ruffled. The infant was recently fed.

"Mast…Aaron, are you going to sleep?" the girl asked, trying to sound innocent, but instead sounded coy.

"…you two know you look like my own personal harem? Where the hell did you find the tent poles? And the silk?" he asked. Reid smirked.

Jenna made a pass on trying to appear like a temptress, err…tempter. So when Hotch was "taking care of things," the two found a bag of tent poles and several rolls of thin silk. A few tweaks and the silk hung from the poles like an entrance to Aphrodite's chambers. Reid had discarded his shirt and folded it into a pillow. The yoga pants were pulled tight. Jenna also turned up the room temperature a few degrees and started a fire in the fireplace, casting the room in a warm glow. It also made his skin glimmer. Jenna also took lip gloss to her friend and gently applied enough to make his lips seem fuller and moist.

"We do? Well, Jenna thought it may be neat to make an indoor tent and started the fire for a warming area. We raided what was left of your kitchen," Hotch winced at that, earning a snicker from the chuckling teen. "And we found grapes and marshmallows. I thought we could have a snack." Hotch gulped as Reid lifted a grape to his mouth as he stared at those shiny lips.

"…this is not what I had in mind." He thought.

** ~~~~AN~~~~**

And that is chapter 4! Please! Whoever reviews, I will make him or her appear in this story as a friend or something! Any reader may review!


	5. Chapter 5

So…welcome back to the fifth chapter of "Not what I had in mind…" I have to note that I do not own Reid, Hotch or any BAU member. I do own Jenna, Keoni, and other OC.

Warning: this is a slash! Aka GAY MALE STORY! If you don't want to read it….then oh well.

**Jenna's Master plan.**

"Are you sure this will work?" squeaked Reid. The giddy girl standing next to him giggled and nodded. Jenna flashed the lean male a smile.

"I'm positive. Master Aaron will not be able to resist you." And with that, the black haired teenager skipped into the building they stood in front of. Spencer uttered a swift prayer and went inside. Jenna stood by an elevator and waited for Reid to get in.

"So…who is in this building again?" he asked as Jenna pushed the button to take them up to the 6th floor.

"Before I was taken, I made a friend who lives here. She is the best clothing designer you'll ever know! Plus! She is willing to work her magic on you!"

"uh huh…what is her name?" Jenna paused and looked sheepishly at the man.

"…it was James."

"What?!"

**~~~~6****th**** floor~~~~**

"Hey, I'm Violet. When I heard that Jenna was back, I was so happy that I invited her over. She asked if I could spiff you up and I said yes! She is such a doll, aren't you?" Spencer gaped at the person in front of him.

Violet had long blonde hair which was styled and put up into to spiky pigtails. She wore a short velvet skirt which stopped two inched below her ass. A purple spaghetti top cupped a semi flat chest as two lean arms crossed her chest. Her nailed were painted a sparkly pink and some glitter covered her legs, neck, and hair. She wore heavy makeup. Her lips were colored a deep red and outlined with glitter gloss. False eyelashes flittered at him as he looked at green eyes framed by dark blue mascara and liner.

"…are you sure you this is your friend James?" Spencer whispered as he leaned towards Jenna.

"I'm a woman through and through!" Violet chirped. Jenna smiled and removed her heavy layer of clothes and stood in her under shirt, which reached her knees.

"…I just have the parts of a man!" she said as she flipped her skirt up and revealed a very male penis. Reid yelped and turned his head.

"okay, I believe you! just… put your skirt down!" he shrieked, his voice raising several octaves.

"good. Now, Jenna. What am I supposed to do again?" Violet asked. Jenna nipped the inside of her cheek.

"make him…irresistible. I want Master Aaron to take one look at him and just want to fuck him silly. Make him that every head, man and woman, turns and wants him in their beds. I want Spencer to look like he has a sign that says 'Lookie here! I am a hot sexy thing and you cannot touch or fuck!'"

"What?!" squeaked Reid. Violet grinned.

"Easy."

** ~~~~Hotchner house~~~~**

Aaron sighed and smiled at the newly refurbished kitchen. The walls were scraped clean of the gunk that was last night's meatloaf, and painted a nice shade of coffee brown. The table was scrubbed and the cabinets were restocked. The fridge was covered in dozens of takeout menus. Hotch had a thought that those would be greatly used. The floors were polished and covered with a solvent which made them easier to clean. Two smoke alarms blinked above his head. They held fresh batteries and were waiting to be tested. Sighing, the Unit Chief

"Daddy?" Jack called, keeping his body safely behind the doorway. Hunger Games played behind the eight year old and Keoni was gurgling and cooing at the mobile above her. The mobile had small stars and some odd bird called a mockingjay hovering over her. The mobile would make a sweet sounding lullaby and a four not whistle every time it was on.

"Yes Jack?" he asked, his good mood making him giddy. He could not wait to break in his new kitchen.

"I was wondering what we are going to have for lunch." The young blonde boy asked. Jack stood ready at whatever disaster is going to come from his father.

"I was thinking some tomato soup and grilled cheese."

"NO!" Jack cried. Aaron's eyes widen.

"Turkey sandwich with chicken noodle?" Jack shook his head.

"…Macaroni and cheese with hotdogs?" again he got a head shake.

"…Pizza?" Jack looked at his father.

"Take out?" the older Hotchner male sighed and nodded.

"Okay! Can we get cheese with a stuffed crust?"

"Alright, and we can also order some root beer and 7 Up." Aaron sighed and went to find his phone to order the take out goodness.

"YAY!" the boy cried. Hotch smiled and rolled his eyes as he chatted his order onto the phone.

**~~~~Violets place~~~~**

"…is that me?" Reid asked as he looked into the mirror. Violet and Jenna nodded.

"yes, that is you Mr. FBI. You like?" Violet crooned as she twirled a pair of scissors in her manicured hands.

"I know Master Aaron would not resist you!" Jenna squealed as she jumped in place, clapping her hands together.

Reid gaped as he took in his form.

The man in the mirror could not possibly be him. His hair was trimmed and styled to look windblown and had light streaks of sandy color and red through his chestnut curls. His facial hair was waxed clean, still sporting a tender red mark on his cheeks and throat. He sported a light purple dress shirt the first three buttons undone and showing a smooth chest. The cuffs were also undone and a gold watch rested on his wrist. Black slacks pressed firmly against his shapely buttocks and left very little to the imagination. Black leather shoes shined and fitted his feet. A sleek belt wrapped around his hips and held his holster in place at his hip and his badge almost above his groin. The entire outfit turned his scrawny geek look into a slender model like professor.

"Damn." Was the only thing he could say. Jenna giggled and took a quick picture.

"I do say, this is my best work…I should work for _DNA_, or _GQ_, or maybe _VOGUE_!" squealed Violet. Spencer turned to the tranny.

"Violet, I…thank you." He muttered, a warm grin on his face.

"ooh! Don't worry about it! I am just happy you brought me back our baby doll." She then looked at the man, tears blooming in her eyes.

"Thank you for finding her. She has had a very hard life and I cannot even imagine what she went through after she was taken, but I know this: she is in good hands." Violet then stood on her tiptoes and gave Reid a tiny peck on the cheek.

"I would repay you with more than just a kiss, but I made a promise to Jenna before she was taken from me."

"what do you mean? What promise? What did Jenna go through before she met us?" asked the agent. Jenna and Violet shared a look. The young slave girl nodded to the halfway woman.

" I promised her that I will control myself around cute men. Pity though. You are so cute."

Spencer gaped. Jenna had redressed and was giggling at the shocked male.

"I do think you are so adorable. If you weren't smitten with your boss, I would chase you, but alas," she threw up her arm in dramatics, "I cannot." Jenna rolled her eyes and gave Spencer one more look over.

"anyway, Spencer and I need to get back. Master Aaron would be missing us soon." Jenna said, her sadness nowhere to be seen.

"yeah, Thank you for the makeover!" Reid called.

"Anytime! And you can always come back for a do over!" the three laughed.

** ~~~~Back at the Hotchner house~~~~**

"Master Aaron? We're back." Jenna called as she kept her head down when she walked through the doorway. The smell of rich pizza wafted to her.

"I told you don't call me Master. And how was your vi-" Aaron started. He stopped and gaped at the rather fuckable man standing next to her, the towel in his hand forgotton.

"Sp…Spencer?!" Reid smiled at his Chief's stuttering exclamation.

"Do…do you like it?" the younger agent asked. Hotch gaped and did not even fight his erection from showing. Jenna smiled at the reaction.

"Hotch? Do you like how Spencer looks?" the girl asked. Aaron snapped his jaw shut and placed the towel in front of his groin.

"you look…nice." Spencer frowned. He wanted him to say something else.

"thanks…Jenna and her friend worked hard." He mumbled. Sighing, Reid walked into the living room and sat next to Jack, who was eagerly waiting for his slice of the yummy Cheese pizza.

"Master Aaron."

"don't call me 'master' Jenna."

"right now, I will accept any type of punishment for what I am about to do." She snarled and then raised her hand. She struck the older man with such force it spun his head to the side and left his ears ringing.

"Master Aaron, you are such a dumb ass! Spencer wanted you to notice him and you just shrug it off?! He wanted you to at least start to notice his antics! He is in love with you! And you don't seem to care. I thought you were a super smart profiler for the FBI. Guess I was wrong." Jenna then stiffened and sunk to her knees.

"I will accept any punishment you deem fit for my form." She muttered. Hotch touched the bruising cheek and looked down at the girl.

"I'm not mad. Surprised, yes. But I'm not upset. I needed that. And…you're right. Come. Lets go take a walk." Hotch then grabbed his coat and waited by the door.

"Spencer! Can you watch the kids for a minute? Jenna and I need to talk." He shouted.

"Sure! I'll just feed them now, so you ahead!" he replied, a slight huffiness in voice. Aaron winced and stepped outside. Jenna followed.

** ~~~~A bit later…~~~~**

Aaron sighed as he watched the young waif next to him shiver in cold.

"why didn't you grab a coat?"

"you never said I could." Hotch sighed. It was snowing. The white dust and water crystals fell in soft sheets over them as they continued their stroll. Jenna fingered her collar and looked at her master.

"Master Aaron? Where are we going?"

"I don't know. Nowhere. Anywhere." He muttered.

"Jenna, you are right. Reid has been fighting for my attention for a while, but I was pushing him aside. You see, I love him. He deserves someone more stable, mush better than someone like me. I have a short temper, I work late, and I'm a single father. He's smart, kind, sweet, and so beautiful. He deserves someone with more relation, more stable life."

"someone like Master Morgan?" Jenna said. Hotch glowered at the mention of his subordinate.

"…yeah. Morgan would be a better match for him. Hell, Rossi would too. Anyone but me."

"Master Aaron, you are so stupid." Hotch gaped at the girl.

"Spencer doesn't care if you have flaws. That's why he loves you so much. He loves you…for being you. Don't take that away from him. Try to match your emotions. You can at least give him that." She said. Aaron bowed his head. She was right.

"But how? How can I give him what he wants?" he asked. Jenna smiled.

"Be you." The young golden skinned girl then let out a gasp.

"Oh! I have to go to the store! I must get more baby formula and such, also need to get things for dinner!" she exclaimed, Aaron laughed at the random shriek.

"here." He handed her his credit card. Jenna balked at the card of thick plastic.

"the pin is 1075. Don't spend all my money." The girl smiled.

"I wont." She said and bowed. She was then running towards the market.

"such an odd girl." He sighed and began o walk home. Hotch paused as he read a sign on his way.

"oh yeah…"

** ~~~~Hotchner residence~~~~**

Spencer smiled as Jack sang along with Jean Claude from "Beauty and the Beast." The boy had on a fez he found from god knows where and was twirling in circles with the singing candle sticks and clock. Keoni was gurgling in her bassinette and trying to swat at the Doctor's tickling hands. She cooed and blew a bubble.

"I'm back." Hotch stepped into the living room and smiled at the scene in front of him. He kept his hands behind his back.

"Daddy! Where did Jenna go?" asked Jack as he stopped his spinning.

"where did you get the…never mind. Jenna went to the store to get some stuff for dinner, and I have something for you." He brought his hands to his front. Jack gasped rather loudly.

"a kitten! Thank you!" he cried. The kitten was a simple orange striped one, the stripes honey and peach colored. A red nose sniffed the floor as white paws batted at wriggling fingers. Tiny growls and purrs escaped the tiny throat. Jack giggled and got one of the cat toys they bought for Jenna. The apricot kitten mewed and batted at the toy.

"you got him a kitten?" asked Reid, cocking his eyebrow. Aaron smiled.

"yes, but not just that." Hotch then brought out a small box and handed it to the younger man. Reid gasped. Inside the box was a small silver bracelet that held a sparrow charm, a heart and a badge.

"Aaron…"

"this is for me saying 'I'm a complete dumbass and it took a 17 year old girl to knock some sense into me and more'. I want to say sorry. I ignored you and pushed you away." Aaron then did something he never meant to do until now.

He kissed him.

** ~~~~AN~~~~**

And that is the fifth chapter! Please, leave a good review that would be nice and fun to read! Also, I need a name for Rossi's slave! Any suggestions? Please?


	6. Chapter 6

Hey you all! I have returned from the mysterious beyond!...anyway, I do not own Reid, Hotch, or Jack. I do own Jenna, Keoni, and Violet! Anyway…she is the sixth chapter to "Not what I had in mind…"

Thank you Jenna

Reid gasped as he felt the warm and stubble lined lips of Hotch, his BOSS! Kissing him for all that he is worth. He pulled back and balked at his boss. The dark haired man growled and nipped the neck of the paler male.

"Ho…Hotch." He whispered. Aaron lifted his head and gazed into the honey eyes of Spencer Reid. He smiled and planted a quick peck on the lips.

"Aaron." Reid blinked.

"call me Aaron. I'm only Hotch if we are at the BAU." He leaned down and planted another kiss onto the warm lips.

"Aaron…does this mean you like me?" Spencer asked. The alpha man smiled and wrapped him into an embrace. He took in the younger profiler's scent. Sugar, coffee and the faint scent of old books. It fitted him. He inhaled, sending shivers up the man's spine.

"yes. I do like you…love you even more. It just took a few moments around for me to realize that." He murmured. Reid chuckled and leaned into the older man's touch. Hotch smiled and rubbed his nose against Spencer's. Reid squeaked and rubbed back. He wrapped his arms around the larger waist.

"I'm glad." They kissed again, with more energy and emotion. Reid moaned at the taste.

~~~~Jenna~~~~

Jenna shivered and shook the snow off her skinny shoulders. She held a few bags from the nearby store. Placing the bags on the floor, she surveyed the room. Only a sleeping Keoni and a fez wearing Jack occupied the room.

"Jenna! You're home!" Jack shouted.

"where on Earth did you get the fez?" she asked. Jack grinned and grabbed one of he bags.

"I found it under the sofa…what's for dinner?" he asked. The curly haired teenager rolled her eyes and smiled.

"help me put everything away and I'll show you."

"Yay! I love it when you cook! Daddy can't cook. We had to re paint and re build the kitchen…again." Jenna lifted an eyebrow.

"again?...never mind, I don't want to know. Where is Spencer and Master Aaron?" she asked.

"Daddy and Spencer are standing in the hallway. I don't know why though." The blonde child chirped. Jenna frowned and bit the inside of her cheek.

"Hang on Jack." She then turned her head towards the hallway and walked over, stepping lightly, not making a single sound. As she reached the corner, Jenna pressed her back to the wall. The golden skinned teen then peered into the hall. She gasped and jumped out.

"IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!" the two men jumped and parted from each other's grasp.

"JENNA!" they both yelled. Even in the dim light, Jenna grinned as she saw both her master and her friend deep into a kiss.

"well, it's true. I mean…how much more did we have to do to get you to come out? Master Aaron…Spencer would be prefect for you to go out with, and Spencer…you finally have he man you wanted for years. I hope for your happiness." She then bowed and sunk to her knees.

"Jenna?"

Jenna? Why are kneeling?" the both asked. The young girl looked up to the two male's. she smiled rather small.

"i…I promised that I would get you together before Christmas…but…it's February! I failed. If I failed, I swore I would be your slave, your whore, anything you desire. But I'm glad." She said. Aaron blinked and made the girl stand.

"Jenna, I don't want you as a slave…or a whore…or anything! I just want you to be safe, sond and healthy. You are like my daughter…well, younger sister. And I will try to help you anyway I can!" the Unit Chief muttered. Jenna sniffled and looked up.

"…you'll help me?" Aaron and Spencer smiled and nodded.

"of course, we would help you no matter what!" Jenna smiled and curled into a small ball. Hotch scooped her up and carried her back into the living room.

~~~~Living Room~~~~

Jack looked into the bags. He found three red peppers, two green and a yellow. She also found a small packet of meat called "fajita strips," and some onions, cilantro and corn flour. That was one bag. In the other they were tiny baby diapers, bottle liners, and a baby thermometer. And in the last was cherries, apples, some whipped cream and a gallon of vanilla ice cream. A bottle of chocolate syrup and a small bottle of fruit topping rested at the bottom.

"Jack? Want to help me make dinner?" Jenna asked. Jack cocked his head as he looked at the red puffy eyes of the older girl. Jenna smiled and rubbed her eyes.

"Okay…why are you crying?" he asked.

"No reason. Now come on! Let's go make some fajitas with homemade tortillas. And later…I can make some deep fried ice cream for all of us." She said in a sing song voice. Jack threw up his arms and let out a whoop. Jenna jumped at the sound. Keoni was asleep and sulking on a pink pacifier.

In the kitchen, Jack was standing on a short stool and was watching Jenna mix in a large bowl, the flour, some eggs and salt. After mixing it together, she began to knead a bit.

"Okay Jack. I need you to knead the dough. Count to 50 and let me check. I will find a griddle." Jack nodded and pressed his knuckles into the sticky mixture. He counted out loud "1, 2, 3…"

Jenna smiled and dug into the lower cupboards to find the griddle she needed. With a shout, she stood and held up a cast iron griddle.

"…50! Now what?" Jack then turned to his "teacher" and waited for more instructions. Jenna placed the griddle on the stove and turned it on.

"Hmm…can you knead it just 20 more times? Then it'll be done."

"Okay! 1, 2, 3…" he started. Jenna smiled and began to cut up the peppers into good sized strips. Once they were sliced, she placed them into a frying pan with the tiniest bit of butter. The vegetables sizzled and let out their yummy scent.

"Whoa…who is cooking that wonderful smell?" Aaron's voice carried as he sat in the living room.

"ME!" jack shouted. The sound of hurried footsteps rushed into the room. Aaron was breathing rather quick and held a panicked look.

"don't worry Master. I'm helping him…well, he's helping me." Jenna smiled as she used a wooden spoon to stir the vegetables. She tossed in the onions. Turning down the heat, she went over to Jack and observed his work.

"Great! Now watch me." The chef of the house then took a handful of the dough and made a sticky ball. Jack copied her. Hotch stood at the doorway and was chuckling.

"Master…" Hotch gave up on making her stop calling him that.

"yeah?" he asked. Jenna smiled and handed the wooden spoon to the Unit Chief.

"you are going to help me." She snipped.

"WHAT?!" both Hotchner males cried. Jenna laughed at the matching response. Reid stood by the table after following Hotch. He was chuckling and shaking his head. Jenna blinked and cocked her head at the laughing man.

"What? This would be good for him! I can help Master Aaron to cook and Jack does not need to fear his father every time he glances at an egg." She tried explained. Reid snorted and busted out laughing. Hotch blushed.

"Don't worry. I will coach him!" the girl chirped.

"this is going to be fun…" Reid muttered.

~~~~a half hour later~~~~

Jack giggled as he looked at his father. Head to toe, the top elite FBI agent, the man who would literally fight to the death for his family, was covered in the dough and had the fajita spices in his hair…which is now white. Reid was gasping for air and Jenna was fixing up some re fried beans to go with the meal. A saucepan of some Spanish rice was warming next to the finished fajita mix and fresh tortillas. Jack was carrying plates into the living room and then went to the bathroom to clean off the mess he was covered in.

"…Aaron, how was it?" Reid asked voice full of mirth. The dark eyed agent glowered at the man and grabbed a washcloth. He scrubbed his face free of the dough. Jenna sniggered.

"Well, at least the food was finished without complication." The girl chirped. Reid guffawed and howled at the comment. Hotch huffed and went to follow his son. Jenna and Reid laughed and cackled as they set up dinner.

After a few minutes of cleaning, both Aaron and Jack sat down and served their plates. Jenna waited until Hotch got his and served herself.

"Jenna, when does Keoni need to eat?" Jack asked his mouth full of peppers and steak.

"Mouth closed Jack. And I will feed her when she wakes up…" a whimpering cry answered right next to her. "Which is now." The slave girl placed her meal down and undid her blouse. Jack shrugged and continued to eat. Reid smiled at the nurturing motion and glanced at Hotch. Said man was wearing a slightly sad look. The sound of the infants suckling and whines filled the air as they ate.

Once done, Jenna carried every dish back into the kitchen. Hotch reached for Reid and held him to his side.

"get used to it Spencer…you will be next to me for a while." He joked. Spencer chuckled and snuggled closer. He wrapped thin arms around the waist.

"EW! Daddy!" Jack cried out. Hotch and Reid shared a look and laughed.

~~~~Rossi's home~~~~

David Rossi sighed with pleasure as he rubbed the soft hair of his slave. Said slave looked up at his master with love and adoration and a strong sense of loyalty. He rubbed his face near Rossi's naked crotch. Earlier, he was ordered to give his master a good blow. The thick taste of the semen sat on his tongue. David looked down at his slave. He rubbed a thumb over a small drop of missed seed from the pet's lip. The slave reached forward and licked it off. Rossi grinned as he watched his slave smack his lips with thirst. The salty liquid sat on the slaves tongue.

"Ares, do you need some water?" he asked. Ares whimpered and nodded. He nuzzled the thick appendage in front of him.

"hmm…will you give me a show?" he asked/ordered. Ares nodded and stood.

The slave, Ares, was beautiful. He had honey golden skin, with the barest hint of cream. His eyes were a brilliant blue and framed by long thick lashes. His body was lithe. Toned with the tiniest amounts of hair near his bare groin. His hair was a dark brown with black and blue highlights. He wore only a cock ring around his member, which was attached to a leash, and a silver chain linked collar with blue rhinestones imbedded inside. A small gold tag held his name and address. Inside his tight hole was a vibration phallus pushing against his prostate.

"Come on…give me a show." Rossi ordered. Ares smiled and began to dance in place. He writhed, swayed and twisted as he showed off every nude inch of his body. He bent to the ground and crawled to his master, swaying his hips as Rossi tugged the leash connected to his erection. He moaned and began to seductively stroke his throbbing flesh.

"oh Master….you are so good to me master! My cock, my poor hole, my whole being craves to be abused, misused or pampered and loved by you alone!" he moaned. With a sharp whine/cry, he came. Think ropes covering his hand.

"Very good Ares. Clean up while I go and get your water." Rossi stood and tossed a wet washrag towards the crouching man. grabbing the cloth, he wiped off his hand, his penis and the part of the floor he came on. The sounds of heavy footsteps stopped in front of him.

"Here" David Rossi smiled as he gave the glass of cool water to his pet. The golden skinned man pressed his forehead to the floor.

"hank you Master." He took the glass and downed it.

~~~…~~~

Ares sat on the bed in his Master's room. In the corner was a giant dog bed with a canopy. A small chest of sex toys sat next to the bed. The phallus inside him rubbed his prostate. The vibration was off and Rossi stood next to the master bathroom with the remote in his hand.

"Ares, you know you can leave whenever you want. You don't have to be at my hand." He crooned. Ares smiled and kneeled on the bed, presenting his stretched orifice towards the Italian.

"David," Ares said, using his real name. "when I sold myself, I was expecting a man who would misuse me, abuse me. Hell, even kill me. I never expected to fall in love with my master. I'm happy here. I love the feeling of surrendering." He said. Ares then grinned and wriggled his hind end. David was quick to rip out the phallus and began the viscous lovemaking.

~~~~an~~~~

Okay…short chapter, but still. Only thing I can think of. I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review and read! Tell me what you liked and want!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, give me a break! I am thinking of wrapping up this fic soon so I need some reviews on what to do next…none? Tough crowd. Anyway, I don't own Spencer, Hotch, Jack or Rossi. I do own Keoni, Jenna and Ares. Here is the seventh chapter of "Not what I had in mind…" enjoy!

One request

It has three weeks since he and Spencer been going out. Hotch was smiling, which caused many female hearts to notice and several agent gawking with shock and surprise. Behind was Reid as he scurried over to his desk to fill out his "growing" pile of paperwork, some labeled for a pair of agents smirking and choking on their laughs, Jenna who was wearing a plain red dress with a blue belt and black penny loafersthe front was parted slightly for breastfeeding, Keoni in a front sling, sucking on a pacifier and Jack, who had no school today and wanted to see what his daddy did. He glanced over Strauss as she scowled at the little party. Jenna followed his glance and smiled at the scowling woman. Erin blushed and hurried back to her office.

"Daddy? Was that the 'crazy old bitch of a dragon' lady? She doesn't look so mean." Jack piped, causing his usually stoic father to stumble as he reached his office. Rossi, who was nearby, grinned and let out a laugh. Behind him was a male, with gorgeous black hair and brilliant blue eyes. He wore a long shirt that reached his knees. A lovely chain collar adorned his throat. Jenna perked. Another slave. She flashed her color, which now sported a few charms thanks to Jack.

"…and…? Jenna? Is something the matter?" Hotch asked after he finished reprimanding his son. The golden skinned girl was staring at a scarcely clad man in his fellow agents office.

"Master Aaron, may be allowed to visit Master David's slave? Please, I wont be long." She asked. Hotch looked at Rossi for approval. The aged Italian nodded.

"Go ahead, but remember…I need to watch Jack in a little while." He replied. Jenna beamed, her green/gold eye glowing bright. Making sure that Keoni was settled comfortably, she went up to the other slave.

** ~~~~Ares~~~~**

Ares was glad that his master allowed him to come to work with him. He never saw where Master David earned his money and fame. The black haired male shifted his body weight as the firmly placed butt plug brushed his prostate. Earlier that day, his Master said he must be reminded he is a slave, which is a game they played every now and then, and take a light punishment. Today he was full of very hot and soapy water and had menthol cream spread on his erection. The butt plug was specially made. He was unable to take it himself. The cream burned every time he shifted.

"Ares, this is Jenna. She is he young slave that Hotch has. She wishes to talk to you. Behave." Master Rossi ordered. Ares nodded and stood on shaky legs to meet the other slave. He gave her a quick look over.

The slave girl had tanned skin, not by sun, by genetics. Her hair was long and was full of thick curls and ripples. Her eyes were green/gold like a cats. An infant was resting close to her chest. Her collar was a sleek black one containing her ownership tag and several charms from a bracelet. He gave a bow. She bowed back.

"are you…Master David's slave?" she asked.

"I am. And you are Master Aaron's, correct?" he replied. Jenna nodded.

"yes. Are you willing to communicate with me for a while?" she asked, biting her bottom lip.

"I am. Come. Lets take a seat so we can talk." Jenna followed the older slave and made herself comfortable on the plush rug.

"Now, what do you want to talk about?" he asked. The younger slave girl glanced at him through thick bangs. She inhaled to speak.

"I just want to talk to someone of similar status. And I want to know how you came into slavery. And how is your Master treating you. I guess we should start with and introduction. I am called Jenna. Before I was slave my name was Jenna Redfield. I was born in Missoula Montana to a cruel woman of a mother. I became a slave when I was 16. When I was trained, my trainers made sure I was no longer free, that I had to submit to whatever my masters wanted, that I was nothing but a plaything… Master Aaron bought on an online auction. He was hoping for a pet cat for his son…and got me instead. Ever since I arrived for him, I was treated kindly. He has been trying to free me lately…anyway, how about you?" she said. Ares nodded and also took a breath.

"Before I became Master David's slave, my name was Kodiak Macintosh. I was also born in Montana, but at Great Falls. I moved to Virginia for college, But I was conned and all my money: funds, loans and such, were stolen. I sold myself to pay off my debts. Master David bought me at my first auction. He took me home and trained me. I was renamed so I was personalized by him. When my debts paid off, I stayed with him. I fell in love with my Master." Ares smiled as he remembered how he came into his Master's domain.

_** ~~~~FlashBack~~~~**_

_ "now are you sure you want to go through this? Once you are paraded outside this room, you cannot turn back. You will lose all your rights and be at the hands of any man or woman who wants you." The trainer preparing him said. Kodiak nodded._

_ "I'm sure. I have to repay my debts and this is the only way I can before my deadline." He replied. The trainer sighed and drew a pair of scissors._

_ "hold still then. I have to remove your clothes." The trainer then sliced his shirt open from one sleeve and the other. she then made a small nick in the collar and ripped the fabric off his body. Kodiak shivered and the trainer remove the torn cloth off of him and forced his pants down. His underwear followed shortly._

_ "Step out of the clothes." The trainer ordered. He obeyed, standing naked to the woman. He fought the urge to cover his genitals with his hands. The trainer then rubbed him down with a pungent smelling green powder and ushered him towards a concrete area with a drain. A garden hose was curled up near a faucet. The trainer shoved him into the center and placed one hand on his lower back._

_ "I need you to bend over. I have to make sure you are thoroughly clean." Kodiak blushed and did as he was told. The trainer then rubbed some the powder in between his buttocks and on his groin._

_ "Stay like that. I am going to spray you off with the hose. Remember this, unless your master says so…all slaves bathe with cold water and the antibacterial powder soap. Be prepared. Here comes the water." The trainer then turned on the hose to full blast and sprayed the ice cold water all over the naked male. Kodiak gasped as the cool water his is groin painfully and his anus. He began to shiver. The water cascaded off his body and out of his hair._

_ "you can stand up now. I have to dry you." She said. Kodiak complied, shivering and shaking as the preparing trainer patted him dry with a warm towel._

_ "there now. Now I have to shave your body hair. You are not allowed to have any body hair unless you master commands it. Hold still. The razor is very sharp." She said. Kodiak gulped as she shaved off his stubble on his face and hair on his chest._

_ "damn…there is not a lot of hair on you. I have to wax. Go lay on that table, legs open and wait for me." She ordered. The black haired male nodded and did as he was told._

_ After several minutes the trainer came I with burlap, hot wax and smaller razors._

_ "hold still." She ordered._

_ "gladly." Kodiak muttered under his voice. A sharp smack on his crotch made him yelp._

_ "since you are preparing to be a slave, you must hold your tongue unless your master says so." She hissed, hand still raised over his now tender balls. He nodded._

_ "Good. Now hold still…" she began to lather on the wax onto his body._

_**~~~…~~~**_

_ Kodiak stood by the doorway that led to his surrender of rights. The trainer was doing some last minute touch ups. A couple hairs plucked from his brow, rubbed down with vanilla oil, a sounding rod inserted into his penis with a tight ring to squeeze his head. And a heavy metal collar with a large loop for a chain to go through. His hair was combed and tied back with a black ribbon. A standard anal ring kept his rectum open for probing fingers._

_ "are you ready? The head Trainer will line you up on a stand with five different men. You are to keep your hands behind your back as he makes one the workers cuff you. When you feel a tap on your buttocks, you are to bend over and let the supposed buyer feel around."_

_ "I understand." He replied. The trainer smiled and pulled out a large tag attached to a sliver of a hook, one you find on a cow, and a pierce gun._

_ "hold still. This will hurt." She said and a sharp needle slid into his earlobe, drawing a few drops of blood. Wiping off the blood with a wipe, the trainer slipped the tag into his ear and placed the latch on, locking the tag in place. She then took out a large ribbon with a price tag attached._

_ "there. I pray you find a good master." She said and took a step back. Kodiak gave her a bow and walked out with the worker dragging him and five other onto a platform._

_** ~~~an hour later…~~~**_

_ A tap on his buttocks and Kodiak bent over and basically mooned the customer. He felt large fingers rubbed inside him and mutter something to the Head Trainer. He heard the approved reply and felt a dildo slid into his hole all the way. At the end was a ring for a leash._

_ "how much?" a voice said. The voice was male and had a since of wisdom and authority. A scent of expensive cologne wafted to him._

_ "he is first timer. Not trained yet. But I will give you a price of…50,000." The Head Trainer answered. Kodiak stiffened at the price. From what he learned and heard, that was cheap._

_ "a first timer? He is worth more than that." The buyer said. The Head Master laughed._

_ "alright, alright. You don't like cheap deals. He is actually 500,000."_

_ "that's sounds right. Deal." The sound made Kodiak grow cold. He was sold. The sounding rod was removed along with the handcuffs, collar, and chain. The anal ring was slipped off over the dildo and pushed to the side. His new owner grabbed the ring and gave it three turns. He groaned as he felt the object grow wider. A leash was attached to the ring and his new master gave it a tug to the entrance to pay and claim._

_ "now…what is your name, sir?" the "clerk" asked._

_ "David Rossi." The clerk typed the on on her computer._

_ "and the new name of your purchase?"_

_ "…Ares." He replied. The sound of the keys sounded like death knocks to the newly named Ares._

_ "will you be interested with the breeding of your slave?"_

_ "no."_

_ "okay then! Pay the price and I hope you enjoy your new pet!" Ares kept his head down and wept._

_** ~~~Rossi mansion~~~**_

_ Ares sobbed and he was lead into the massive household. He was greeted with a snarling dog._

_ "Mugsy! Behave!" his new master ordered. The dog whined and took off._

_ "Ares, come." Rossi tugged on the leash. Ares stumbled as the dildo pulled at his anus. He was lead to a grand room with a stylish dog bed in the corner. Ares then felt his new master ease out the dildo and placed a chain color on him. He then dropped to all fours and pressed his forehead to the carpet, crying silently. His master placed one hand on his shoulder._

_ "There now. I wont hurt you." He soothed._

_ "you wont?" Ares whimpered._

_ "No. I just want some company, someone to come home to. That's why is have bought you."_

_ "but…I sold myself so I repay debts."_

_ "I know. You will be free of debt shortly. Until then, just stay." He lifted his hand and wiped away the few tears that trailed down._

_ "…okay. But…wha do I call you? I'm still a slave." He asked._

_ "…how about Master? Or Sir. Either one works. We'll stick with he titles for show." Rossi then lifted him up and placed him onto the large bed._

_ "rest now. I will return shortly." Ares then watched his new master walk out and out of sight. He shivered and fell asleep._

_** ~~~11 months later~~~**_

_ Ares smiled as he felt his Master's large hands resting on his stomach. It has been nearly a year since he was bought by the older Italian man._

_ "I love you so much Ares." Rossi whispered as he nuzzled the pale neck. _

_ Ares, since he arrived, never took a step outside. He would sit by the window and watch the world hustle about, but never stepping out those wooden doors. He also never wore any clothes unless his Master asked him to. Ares loved to just sitting by the window and stroking his collar, loving the texture of the gold. Right now he hummed as his Master rubbed his belly as he was pressed to his back._

_ "I love you too. Umm…"_

_ "What is it?"_

_ "my debt is almost done. Will you…" he started. David sat up straighter._

_ "yes?"_

_ "will you let me stay with you? As your personal slave? Your own pet? I love you. I don't want to leave." He whispered. Ares curled close to his master._

_ "yes. You can stay, but why not as my lover?" the older man asked._

_ "I loved being spoiled as a pet. I enjoyed it when you wanted me to act a slave every now and then for effect. I love what you to me. I love he surrendering of rights. I have no worries about anything." He said. Rossi turned his Ares around and kissed him._

_ "your debt is paid off in three days. And I love you. Don't ever leave me."_

_** ~~~~End Flashback~~~~**_

Jenna smiled as she listened to Ares tale. Keoni, who was now awake, was cooing and burbling at the new voice. She liked it. It made her mother happy.

"that is sweet. Your first master is your final one. You are lucky Ares." The copper skinned girl said, her face bearing a sad smile. The pale skinned male cocked his head in confusion.

"what do you mean? Master Aaron seems like a kind Master. Is he going to help with your debts?" he asked. The curly haired girl shook her fuzzy hair.

"I only have no debts. I did not enter slavery by my own will. I was forced." She replied. Keoni cooed and tugged at a stray lock. She gnawed on the soft hair.

_**~~~~FlashBack~~~~**_

_ Jenna struggled as her captor shoved her onto the hard cement floor. A hiss escaped her lips as her knee was bruised._

_ "why? Why did you take me?! Why did you kill Conor?! What the fuck did I ever do?!" she shouted, murderous rage burning in her cat colored eyes. Her captor, Keenan, growled and backhanded her, splitting her lip._

_ "your whore of a mother owes us for all that hot blood. When we arrived at her place to get our fee, she was offering us her two boys, but we refused. And do you know what she did?" he sneered. Jenna paled, her sunken eyes bulging._

_ "she sold you to us. For five jugs and 1000 in hard cash. People will pay tons of money for a virgin girl." Keenan then threw his head back and roared with laughter, his voice ozzing around her like think oil. Jenna bowed her head._

_ "if that is the case…then I wont go down fighting!" she shrieked and stood, her hands still bound. With all her might, she barreled into one of the kidnappers and slammed him into a rusted spike, stabbing him through his thigh and groin. He screamed. Turning on her heels, she swung her leg and shattered another's jaw. The fire in her eyes glowing. Keenan grinned and ran up to Jenna. With a quick move, he grabbed her by the neck and slammed her down onto the concrete._

_ "I will personally train you…and it will be worth it." She groaned as she slipped into the peaceful dark._

_** ~~~~End Flashback~~~~**_

Ares jaw dropped. He ran his eyes up her scarred form.

"how could your own mother do that? She is your flesh and blood. How could she…" he stuttered. Jenna let out a dark scoff.

"she doesn't care. I don't think she even believes I' alive anymore." Jenna snipped, her voice breaking as she choked back her wails. The older slave stood, fighting back a wince as the liquid sloshed in his stomach, and kneeled next to the younger girl. He pulled her into a hug.

"you're safe now. And as much as I can, I'll help you." He vowed. Jenna let out her cry, sobbing hard as she clung to her new companion.

** ~~~~Hotchner's Office~~~~**

Jack sat on the couch in his father's office. He held a massive book in his lap and was reading the age appropriate fairy tales inside. He just finished Thumbelina.

"Hotch?" said man lifted his head and locked eyes with Rossi.

"What is it?" He asked. Rossi held his finger to his lips and motioned him to follow. Making jack stay, he followed.

"look." The older agent whispered, pointing into his office. Aaron peered in and smiled at the scene.

Jenna was curled up on the floor with her back pressed against Ares, who was muttering kind words and stroking her hair. The girl was asleep. Keoni was up and trying to fit her foot in her mouth next to her "mother's" stomach. Ares made a small barrier around the infant with pillows and heavy books. He was on his side and propped up on one elbow.

"let's not disturb them." Rossi implied and began to inch away from the door. Hotch followed.

"Master?" Rossi sighed and poked his head back in. Ares was now sitting up, a pillow under Jenna's head. There was rage and the promise of death flashing in his blue orbs.

"Yes? What is it?" he asked. Ares took a breath.

"The men who harmed this girl…are they still free?" he asked. Rossi smiled.

"No. and they will be executed this summer."

"Good." David shivered at the cold tone.

** ~~~~Three hours later~~~~**

Jenna was feeding Keoni as Jack munched on a small cheeseburger, ketchup only with extra cheese. She herself has nibbling on some unsalted French fries and sipping on a sprite. Jack was drinking a Hi-C. Inside the break room, Hotch and Reid were chatting away as they enjoyed fish sandwiches and Cokes. Jack was giggling as he watched Keoni let out a sigh when she was full. Rearranging her dress, she burped the infant and settled her back into her sling.

"Jenna?" Jack asked, swallowing the last bit of his burger. Jenna looked at him with calm eyes.

"yeah?"

"Is uncle Spencer going to be my new mommy?" Jenna chuckled at the image of Reid being a housewife. She shook her head.

"no…I don't think so. He may become your second father. That way, you will have two daddies, both FBI agents." She explained. The teenage girl then sipped her sprite.

"Oh…then will you be my mommy?" Jack asked. Jenna choked and coughed as her soda went down the wrong tube. The young child fretted and bit his lip.

"wha…what?" she asked. Jack blinked and repeated what he said.

"oh…I don't know Jack. You have to ask your father."

"okay." He took off towards the break room.

"Jack! Wait a minute!" she called after him. Several other agents bypassed the pair and continued on with the day.

** ~~~…~~~**

Hotch and Reid were finishing off their fish sandwiches when Hotch grunted as a blonde head head-butted him in the gut.

"Jack…why on Earth are you running?" he gasped, rubbing his sore midsection.

"Can Jenna become my new mommy?" the boy asked. Hotch, who was sipping his coke, choked and coughed.

"WHAT?!"

**~~~~AN~~~~**

You were not expecting that were you? Please comment and read! I hope you enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, here is he eighth chapter of "Not what I had in mind…" please, review and read this story! And I am so glad that people are enjoying "Child of the Healer." As always, and unfortunately, I don't own Hotch, Reid, or Jack. I do own Jenna, Keoni and Peaches…the kitten.

Warning: herbal poisoning, enema and some cheap amateur first aid.

_** ~~~~~Promise me…~~~~~**_

"_Can Jenna be my new mommy_?" Jack's voice echoed around the stunned Unit Chief.

Hotch sat on a bench in the close by park. A cigarette smoked as it burned between his fingers. a light rain pattered around him as he took another puff. A musty rain fell in tiny droplets around him, dampening his hair and clothing. He replayed the earlier chat in his head.

_**~~~Flashback~~~**_

_ "What?" he asked. Spencer coughed and choked on a french-fry. The unit chief patted his back, helping him swallow._

_ "Can Jenna be my new mommy? Jenna said that maybe some day Spencer will be my second daddy, but can Jenna be my mommy as well?" the child asked. A few seconds later, Jenna popped in and nervously, yet gently, rocked the sleeping infant in the sling._

_ "uhh…." He said. Jack frowned and let out a sigh. Spencer took a swig of his drink and swallowed. He turned to look at Jenna._

_ "we don't have a case this week, so why don't you take the kids home and wait as I go and check on Aaron?" he suggested._

_ "okay then. I'll see you at home later."_

_** ~~~end flashback~~~**_

"Master?" he looked and gave a wry smirk as Jenna inched closer. She was wrapped in a polyester throw and held an umbrella.

"Jenna, not now. I can't come home yet, I still need to get over what my kid said." Hotch sighed and took another puff. Jenna sighed as well and sat down right next to him. She brushed her fingers over her sleek collar.

"Jack just wants a female character in his life. He doesn't want his aunt, or any of the team. He wants someone who stays next o him, chases the monsters away, wait for his daddy to come home and even loves his daddy's job." She murmured. Aaron stared at the girl, wary and curiosity in his look and voice.

"And how do you know I need someone to love my job?" he demanded. Jenna smiled and scooted closer to him.

"Jack told me. He told me he remembers his mommy getting upset when your job called for you and remembers telling him that 'her new friend will be there for her more than daddy.' And I just guessed on a part of it." She explained. Hotch groaned and bent his head.

"…what else did he say?" he asked. Jenna smiled and held the umbrella over the older male's head. Aaron smiled and took another drag.

"…he said that he wants his daddy to be happy. And Spencer and I make you happy." Hotch chuckled and flicked the half-finished cigarette into a shallow puddle. Keeping his head bowed, Aaron stood and turned his back towards Jenna.

"tell me this Jenna: do I deserve to be happy? Do I deserve to be Jack epitome fir happiness?"

"yes." Smirking, Aaron lifted his head towards the falling rain. His shoulder's shook. Jenna stood and placed a timid hand on his shoulder.

"Master? Is everything alright?" she asked. Hotch laughed and threw his head back, through the rain, Jenna saw small tears running down his face.

"Why?" he said. Just one word. Jenna removed her throw and wrapped the older man with it.

"Because. You are Jack's daddy. You saved him from the monsters, taught him all he knows and love him with all your heart. He wants you to feel what he feels." She replied. Aaron nodded and began to walk home. Jenna followed one step behind.

"And making you his mother makes me happy? What if, in a few months, he decides I replaced his mother with you instead? Then what'll we do?" he asked, tugging the throw around him.

"We'll tell him. I won't replace his mother. He'll know that. But I can become another mom for him, just to be someone who can make the monsters disappears when daddy is gone."

"…will you?" he muttered, casting his head low.

"will I what?" she asked. Aaron Hotchner stood straight, a shy yet strong grin on his handsome face.

"will you be Jack's mother? If only for a little while?" he asked. The tanned skinned girl smiled wide and wrapped her arms around the older man's thin waist.

"I will be honored…Master?"

"yes?"

"you need to gain wait. You are so skinny! I have my work cut out for me!" she smiled and let out a giggle. Hotch chuckled.

"by the way…how did you know where I was?" Jenna grinned, mirth twinkling in her cat like eyes.

"who else sits in front of the DC national Park at nine at night?"

~~~~Hotchner house~~~~

Keoni fussed as she focused her bleary eyes on the tall being feeding her. She made a tiny scowl a the formula. She wanted her mommy's milk.

"there, there Keoni. Your momma went to fetch my daddy. I said something and made daddy upset. She'll be home." Jack cooed. The tiny infant paused her suckling and blinked up at her new brother. She cooed and reached for him. She liked him! Jack grinned and gave the tiny baby his finger.

A tiny mew drew the infant's attention. Noticing the baby was not going to eat more, the tall being placed her on his shoulder and patted her mew made her look down.

A tiny orange and apricot colored kitten blinked bright blue eyes at the tiny human. Keoni burbled and began to suck on the tall being's shirt.

"Spencer, can I go outside?" Jack asked. The tall being, Spencer, looked out the window. The rain had stopped, but a faint mist dotted the lawn.

"only for a few minutes. Any longer and you'll get sick." Jack nodded and got ready. Spencer smiled and placed the happy infant in it bassinette.

"Okay!" he then opened te door and ran outside. The tiny orange kitten blinked and curled up next to the baby. Within minutes, both were asleep. One dreaming of fish and milk, the other dreaming of mommy.

** ~~~~Jack~~~~**

The blonde child was whimpering as he curled into a tight ball on his bed. Spencer was fretting and wringing his hands in worry. Jack let out a pitiful wail and groaned, holding his belly. The front door opened and shut.

"Jack? Spencer?" his daddy, Hotch called out. Spencer made sure he was comfortable and ran to meet his father. He whined and cringed as twinges of pain shivered through his muscles. A few minutes later his father, Spencer and Jenna stood by his bed. Hiss new kitten, Peaches, mewed and rubbed her tiny head across his own, purring. He let out a weak giggle.

"Jenna? Daddy?" he whispered. Jenna kneeled and placed a palm over his hot forehead.

"Jack, did you eat anything that looked odd?" she asked. Jack whimpered and gazed at his worrying father.

"I remember that I found some wild blueberries and ate a few." He mumbled. Jenna began to rub soothing circles over his aching belly.

"can you tell me where you found them?" she asked.

"the berries were next to the back gate. In the corner." He whimpered and curled into a ball.

"Spencer, go outside and find those berries." Hotch ordered. The younger male nodded and took off. Aaron looked down at the toned girl as she began to removed Jack's clothing.

"is there anything I need to do? I can do?" he asked. Jenna looked up and gave him a wry grin.

"I need a thermometer, some hot water, an icepack and a botany encyclopedia. Can you also get a hot shower running?" she asked. The fretting father nodded and did as he was told.

A few minutes later, Spencer came running in with a small handful of bluish-brown berries with felt like leaves. Placing Jack's clothes in a neat pile, the curly haired girl began to examine the berries. She bit the inside of her lip as she recognized the small fruit. That moment, Hotch came running in with the supplies she needed.

"what is it?" he asked. Jenna ignored him and flipped through the botany book at her top speed. She gasped and placed a finger on the book page.

"found it." She growled. Both Reid and Aaron leaned in to see what she was upset about.

"what is it? What did my son eat?" Hotch panicked. Jenna then placed an icepack on Jack's chest, forehead and groin.

"the symptoms are of that of over ripe berries! These are false blueberries! Jack knows that blueberries are edible and he ate a few. Spencer, were the leaves shaped in any way?" she asked. The young doctor stood straight.

"I did. The leaves were thin and bright green."

"I need you to get me a large cup of chilled milk, some mint and the phone. Master, hand me the thermometer." She ordered. Hotch gave the lithe woman the stick of glass.

"all I can find in a hurry was a rectal thermometer."

"that'll do just fine." Jenna then sterilized the device and motioned her master to ease Jack's pants low enough for access. Jack whimpered and squirmed.

"No…I don't want it…" he mewed. Jenna gave a sympathy smile and rubbed his belly.

"it'll be alright. Relax Jack. This will only be a minute." The blonde child whimpered and complied. Aaron stared at the girl with concern.

" I will make sure he is better. I promise." Nodding, Jenna gently slid the thermometer into the fevered child. Jack whined and wriggled as thermometer rested inside his anus.

"Here!" Spencer came running in and handed the supplies to Hotch. The chilled milk was then handed to the ill child.

"Jack, I need you to sit up. The thermometer has to stay in a bit longer, but can you sit up a bit to drink this?" Jenna asked. Sniffling, Jack sat on a hip, his bottom still propped up.

"Thank….you." he shuddered. Jack then sipped the icy milk and relaxed bit. Jenna then handed the small sprig of mint.

"Eat this. It'll settle your stomach." Jack did as he was told. Checking the device, Jenna eased the mercury filled tube out of the boy.

"101.3 A bit high. Spencer, I want you call the hospital. Tell them that there is a child who accidently ate jimson weed and false berries. Tell them he has a high fever." Spencer nodded and dialed the sacred number 911.

~~~~Hospital~~~~

"Your son is very lucky Mr. Hotchner. Whoever wrote down these instructions knew what she was doing. Any longer and your son would have died." The nurse stated. Jack was resting on the stiff bed, an IV dripping nearby. Right next to him, Jenna nursed a cup of hot cocoa as ran her fingers through the sleeping child's damp hair.

"I see. What were the instructions?" Aaron asked. The nurse looked down at her clipboard and scanned the sheet of paper.

"Ah, here it is. 'Antilrium- minimum dosage. Keep to chilled blankets and 1 quart enema.' These are basic first aid advice for expecting mothers and care takers of small children. What did your child eat again?" the nurse asked. At this, Hotch scowled.

"I was told he ate false blueberries." The nurse pursed her lips.

"False blueberries? If that were it, he would only have a bad case of diarrhea. Hang on…ah, he's allergic to the sap in the berries, that's what made the symptoms worse. Like I said, he is very lucky to be alive." The nurse then gave the older man a bow and walked away.

Hotch walked over to his sleeping son. Spencer sat on one side of the bed as Jenna curled up on the other. The curly haired girl was holding a nursing Keoni who was drifting off into the dreamland.

"Master?" Jenna piped. Aaron locked his eyes onto the girl.

"how did you know?"

"know what?"

"how did you know what to do for Jack?" Jenna smiled and her eyes became misty.

"I lived in Montana with my baby brothers and mom. My mom, who was having an episode, drove me and my brothers out to the woods and ditched us. I only knew a minuscule of things I know now. My youngest brother found false blueberries and ate a handful. I tended to him as he was ill. I found out mint helps and I was dumb enough to milk an elk. I got the milk, and a broken arm. We made it towards the highway where we were found by a high patrolman." Spencer gasped and walked over to the girl.

"you are so clever." He said.

"…you milked an elk?" all three heads turned and grinned as Jack came to. The boy whimpered as he felt the pinching ache from the IV and the beeps from the machines surrounding him.

"Jack!" Hotch cried. With a sudden burst of speed, he wrapped his beloved child in his arms. Jack groaned and clutched his belly.

"My belly hurts!" he wailed. Jenna chuckled.

"That's because in order for the medicine to work better, they pumped your stomach and gave you an enema. The doctor recommends you get another when you are more awake." She replied. Jack frowned and began to sit up.

"Jack, stay there. I'll go get the nurse and doctor." Hotch ordered his son. He then left the room, closing the curtain behind him. Spencer sat on the edge of the bed.

"Jack, you had us worried. Your father and I thought we were going to lose you." Reid choked, tears gathering in his voice. The blonde child began to tear up as well.

"I'm sorry!" he wailed, leaping up and throwing himself onto the skinny male. Spencer wrapped his lean arms around the child and rubbed his back.

"you should thank Jenna. She's the one that saved you." Jack spun around and reached out for the girl. Jenna made a comfy nest on the bed and wrapped her arms around the boy.

"thank you."

"don't thank me. I'm glad you are alright. But you do know you will be punished when we get home right?" Jack scowled and wriggled his rear.

"I know." The three, four, remained in the embrace.

Hotch walked back into the room with the doctor behind him, along with a nurse with a cart of equipment. He paused and allowed the doctor to enter first. As he entered, he grinned at the site. Jenna held his son close to her voluptuous breasts, Reid wrapping his arms around the two and Jack holding Keoni who was gumming his knuckles.

"ahem." The group jumped apart and turned to face a smirking doctor.

"I'm Doctor Orton, and I will be tending to Jack from now on." Spencer and Jenna watched the man with caution as he approached the bedside. Jack curled closer to Jenna, Keoni growling as she was jostled.

"Now, Jack, I need you to remove you top for me." Glancing at his father, and seeing him nod, Jack complied and removed himself slightly from his new mother. Dr. Orton smiled and placed the stethoscope onto the boy's back.

"Breathe in….and out. Good. Again." The cool metal made the young Hotchner boy shiver. The Doctor repeated the pattern as he placed the tip onto his chest.

"okay. Now hold out your arm." Jack obeyed, noticing Jenna stiffen as the doctor approached with the cuff. Wrapping the Velcro cuff around his arm, D. Orton pumped up the small balloon inside, increasing pressure on the skinny child's arm. Jack winced as it got too tight.

"sorry. Anyway, blood pressure's normal. So are your heart and lungs. Just need a blood test and I'll let the nurse take over." Standing up, the doctor walked over to the medicine cabinets and drew out two vials, a butterfly needle and alcohol swabs. He also grabbed a small square bandage with a cop car on the front. A rubber strip was in his palm as well.

"okay Jack! Hold still. I promise I'll make this as painless as I could." Using the swab, Dr. Orton cleaned a spot on the boy's inner arm. Grabbing the rubber strip, the pediatric tied the strip tight above the elbow. Jack winced as the rubber tugged at his partial invisible hairs. Jenna bristled as rose to her feet. Hotch placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Spencer chuckled at the action.

"Sorry Jack. Okay now, hold still." Jack took a breath and flinched as the needle slid into his elbow. The blood trickled uot into the vials. When they were full, Dr. Orton handed the vials to the nurse and bandaged up the child.

"Okay now. In a few minutes we'll have the blood results back. Right now Nurse Faye will administer the enema for Jack. I'll see you shortly." And with that, he walked out.

Aaron looked at his boy as he frowned in confusion. Jack looked at the nurse as she mixed a salt and saline solution in a pitcher of warm water, a powder mixture mixed into the liquid. A bag similar to a hot water bottle laid flat on the cart surface. A long rubber hose curled next to, an odd shape nozzle sat next to the hose. A small container of KY jelly sat next to the pitcher. Hotch chuckled as Jack tried to figure out what was happening.

"Daddy? Spencer? What's an enema?" he asked. Spencer gave a weak laugh as Hotch snorted. Jenna glared at the two men and sighed, shaking her head.

"An enema is when someone pumps a solution of liquid into your bottom. The liquid is mainly water. The water is mixed with medicine and a small hose with a nozzle is inserted into the patients butt. The enema helps clean out the body and deliver medicine. It will ache, but no major pain. You can tell the nurse to slow down, but not stop." Jack gulped at the girl's explanation. Keoni burbled and grabbed at the loose string to his gown. Jenna rested one of her palms on the boy's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'll be right here. Right now, just relax and lay down on your side. Good boy. I need you to lift your leg and bring it up to your chest." Jack nibbled his lip and obeyed, blushing as his naked rear faced the nurse and his father. Spencer had moved to sit next to Jenna, who now had Keoni in her sling and was keeping a small smile on her lips. The nurse was pouring the liquid solution into the bag and was attaching the nozzle and hose.

"Alright now, just relax. This will be very quick." Nurse Faye then uncapped the KY jelly and coated the odd nozzle with the substance. She then took her greased up finger and rubbed the small pink orifice of the child. She paused as she heard a growling sound from the opposite side of the boy. Jenna was snarling, her golden gaze burning like fire as she stared at the nurse. Jack inched closer to the woman.

"I won't hurt him." She soothed. Jenna relaxed just a bit.

The nurse then worked the nozzle into the child, earning a surprised yelp and a warning growl from what she believed to be his mother. Pausing, she allowed the child to adjust. Jack relaxed and allowed the woman to ease the rest of the nozzle inside.

"Jack, this is a double inflatable nozzle. I want you to relax." Nurse Faye then took the pump next to the tubing and pumped it tight. She grabbed the other and did the same, a tight rubber ball the size of a mandarin rested in front of the rectum. Jack whimpered as a similar size knotted inside him.

"okay Jack. I'm going to start. Tell me when it hurts." Nurse Faye then opened the stopper and allowed the warm water to flow into the boy at an easy pace. Jenna rubbed small, soothing circles on his navel. Jack began to whimper as he felt his small belly expand. Hotch walked over and kneeled by his aching son.

"Jack, do you need to rest?" he asked. The younger Hotchner male looked at his father's solemn eyes and smile, wincing as a small cramp formed.

"I'm okay daddy. I can take it." Jack then took in a breath and shuddered as more water entered him.

Jack groaned as the hose was removed. He held the water for ten minutes. The blonde child whimpered and took a peek at his belly. It was really swollen. Hotch helped his child to the bathroom.

After a few minutes, Jack exited on shaky legs. Hotch and Reid helped the child dress. Jenna glared at the nurse for hurting her babe.

** ~~~~home~~~~**

Aaron Hotchner unlocked the front door, his son nodding off in his arms. Reid and Jenna have already driven home. The two Hotchner males were alone in the house once more. Tip toeing to the child's room, Aaron eased the sleeping boy into the bed. Jack groaned and blinked awake.

"Daddy?" he asked. Hotch sat down and rested a hand on his cheek.

"Yeah buddy?" he whispered.

"Am I going to be punished?" he asked.

"Yes. You should have not eaten those berries, instead you should have called for Spencer or waited for Jenna and I to get back. Those could have been very poisonous and could have killed you. But now you know. But you still need a reminder. However, its been a long day. Your punishment will happen after lunch tomorrow. Its my day off. And Reid has work. Jenna is going to come over with the baby so we can get the paperwork done for her freedom, but I'll send her away when the time comes." He replied, bending down and giving the small boy a dry kiss. Jack smiled and hugged his agent father.

"I know daddy. And I'll be brave when I take my punishment." He smiled and hugged his father. Hotch smiled and hugged the child back.

"You don't have to be brave. I won't be hard on the punishment, just hard enough so you'll know to never do it again. But for now, go to sleep. Be lucky it's a weekend." Hotch smiled and waited for his son to close his eyes. When he did, he snuck out and went to his own room for the night.

~~~~AN~~~~

I bet you weren't expecting that! Please tell me what you think about this! And if anyone wants more…tell me! Bye! Next time, Jack gets his punishment and Jenna reveals a secret.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay now. Chapter nine is here…I think one more chapter should do. Anyway, I don't own Reid, Hotch, Jack or anyone. I do own Jenna and Keoni though.

**~~~~Freedom achieved~~~~**

_Beepbeepbeep! Beepbeepbeep! Beep be_- Reid groaned as he sat up and yawned. His alarm clock has just survived a flying lesson to the closet. Stretching tired muscles, the young agent stood and walked into the kitchen, following the sound of a woman singing, a baby cooing and burbling and the smell of yummy food. His stomach roared awake.

"Oh! Good morning Spencer! Do you have a nice night?" Jenna asked. Right now the girl was dressed in one of his old long shirts, which fell to her knees and cupped her ass nicely. Keoni was cooing along and gnawing on bit of French toast.

"….how did I end up without pants?" he asked. Jenna chuckled as she took in her companions look: bed hair, a long Doctor Who night shirt, plain tiny pair of black boxers, eyes still sleepy and mismatched socks.

"After we left the hospital, you were so tired you just changed your shirt and collapsed on the bed. I took off your pants and folded them. After I washed them of course. French Toast?" Jenna passed the groggy agent a large plate of French toast, crispy bacon, baked eggs and strawberries. A large glass of warm cider rested on the table for him. His stomach roared awake. Spencer grinned and sat down to eat.

"I'm surprised." Jenna muttered, sipping a glass of milk and cleaning up the sticky mess that was the three month old baby trying to gnaw on the wash rag.

"Huh? Why are you surprised?" he asked. Already a large portion of the meal was gone.

"I'm surprised that none of your team member realize how much you actually need to consume daily." She replied. Reid looked up at the girl and smiled as he checked his almost bare plate.

"You're right. I do eat a lot, but it's only because I have a high metabolism. My body consumes more food than others my size because I had problems as a youth and as an agent. With you living here, I've actually been gaining the weight I need, my doctor even said so." Spencer grinned and downed the cider. Standing, he gathered the dirty dishes and tucked them into the dishwasher. Pressing a few buttons to start the contraption, he stretched and turned on his heel.

"I got get ready for work. You got to get ready to go see your master, Hotch has the day off." Jenna nodded and gathered the now fussy baby to get ready. Chuckling as Keoni grumbled from being picked up, he walked into the bathroom.

** ~~~…~~~**

The hot water pebbled down his back, leaving small trails for wandering hands to trace. Spencer moaned as the calmness from the heat relaxed his body. Steam collected and made cooling droplets hit his head. A blue loofah dangled in front of him. Spencer grabbed the loofah and scrubbed his body clean of dirt and other substances. The soap he used was a cinnamon scented solid. He smiled as the spice in the soap made his entire being tingle. The hot spray of the water washed away the grime, leaving smelling like a bakery and clean. Grabbing some cinnamon scented shampoo, the long haired male ran sudsy fingers through curly locks. He massaged the soap into his scalp, removing grime and oil from his head. Rinsing, he ran s bit of conditioner in his hair, loosening the tangles, and knots that formed. He reached for a razor and shaved off the gather hair on his body. The small mound of curly hair at his groin, he just trimmed a bit. Reid winced as he accidently nicked his inner thigh as he scraped away the hair. The water began to cool. Turning it on high, he rinsed out his hair and washed away the excess hair and soap on his body and turned the water off. Grabbing a towel, he wrapped the terrycloth around his waist and walked into his room. Jenna stood inside, with clean undergarments and hair supplies.

"How was your shower?" she asked. No longer caring that she can see him nude, Spencer dropped the towel and dried off his head.

"Refreshing. Are you almost ready for Hotch's?" he asked, slipping on tight boxers which gave little imagination to his piece. Jenna handed the slender male a russet colored shirt.

"Almost. I have to grab a few private things though." Spencer blushed at the gesture.

"Ah…that must suck. Times like that I'm glad I'm a guy." Finishing with buttoning his shirt, Spencer slipped into black slacks that hugged his ass.

"lucky…" she scowled, but smiled as she watched her companion slipped on one sock with Scooby doo and the Phantasaur on it and the other with Simon from "Alvin and the chipmunks." Slipping on brown loafers, he sat in front of Jenna and sighed as she picked up a brush and smoothed out his wild curls. The young agent sighed and smiled as the brush made his unruly hair smooth as silk.

"Why do you always want to brush my hair?" he asked. Jenna paused.

"Huh…I guess it because it used to calm me when I got upset or stressed. Besides, you have such pretty hair." Jenna then ran a few quick strokes of gel in his hair and took a step back.

"There we. Now you are ready for work!" Jenna beamed. Spencer chuckled and stood. He grabbed his car keys and walked towards the door. Jenna stood behind him with Keoni in her car seat sucking on a rabbit ear. A small diaper bag hung from her shoulders.

"Ready?" he asked. Jenna smiled at Reid.

"Yep."

** ~~~~Hotchner house~~~~**

Jack winced as he rubbed his sore bottom. He hated the hospital and he hated enemas! The blonde child looked outside his window and scowled at the seemingly harmless berry bush outside. Peaches jumped onto his shoulder and mewed for food. The tiny orange kitten began to nibble on the unkempt hair of her master.

"Okay Peaches. Let's get you food." The kitten chirped and jumped down, following her young master close. The fluffy kitten purred and entwined himself around the boy's leg. Jack peeked into his father's room and grinned as the older Hotchner male snored away, mumbling about Spencer being tight and hot.

"Daddy must be worried about Spencer." He muttered. Peaches chirped in agreement.

** ~~~…~~~**

Reaching the kitchen, Jack grabbed the small can of wet cat food and the itty bitty cat dish. Rummaging the drawers, the pulled out a can opener and worried the metal tin open. Peaches mewed and began to run her claws down the boy's leg in hunger. Giggling at the cat, he gave her the fresh meal. Peaches mewed and began to eat. Jack grinned and got a bowl of cereal, completely avoiding the one with blueberries and going for chocolate. Taking his bowl, he teetered into the living room and sat on the floor in front of the TV. Clicking the screen on, he giggled away as Plankton removed SpongeBob's brain and sticking it into a smart aleck robot. Peaches came in and lapped up the extra milk in the bowl. Jack giggled and flipped to a different channel. He laughed as Peaches walked up to the screen and bat at Hawkeye as he shot multiple arrows at a giant moth with Spiderman.

"What are you two watching?" Aaron yawned as he walked into the living room. Jack looked up and smiled at his dad. Aaron smiled and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. A few minutes later, he walked out with two large cups of milk and some microwave oatmeal.

"We're watching Spiderman! Peaches likes Hawkeye!" he chirped. Peaches' twitched her tail and batted at the archer once more, her paws making a tapping sound on the screen.

"I see…hey! Don't let the cat drink out of your bowl!" he said as Peaches dipped her head into the milk. Jack giggled and batted the fluffy kitten away. Peaches grumbled and flicked her tail in irritation.

"Jack, Jenna is coming over today. Do you think you can watch Keoni until we are done with our business?" he asked. The eight year old boy nodded.

"I can watch her! We can Finding Nemo!" he shouted. Aaron laughed and finished the oatmeal. Standing, he gathered both their used bowls and stuck them in the sink. Jack giggled and ran to his room to get dressed. Hotch smiled and did the same.

** ~~~…~~~**

Jenna and Spencer stood at the door and knocked. Keoni babbled as she kicked her little feet at her mom's hand.

"Behave Keoni." Jenna scolded. Keoni cooed and blew a bubble. The slender male chuckled at the babe. Reid knocked on his lover's door.

"I'll get it daddy!" a scrambling sound, Aaron swearing as something bit him and a laughing boy reached the door. Jack swung the wooden door wide open and grinned as Reid stood there with Jenna and the baby.

"Hi! Spencer! Hi Mommy!" Jack chirped. Jenna gasped and leaned against the doorway.

"Jack…I think you shocked Jenna." Aaron chuckled as he greeted his boyfriend with a solid kiss. Spencer yipped and deepened the lip locking embrace.

"Aaron, I have to go to work…it's only going to be JJ and me. Everyone else has a holiday today." He whimpered, sinking into his lover's frame.

"I know…damn it. Why you two?" Hotch whined. Reid chuckled and gave him a peck on his jaw.

"Because, I have to sort out the geographical prices on our stays during cases, and gas used on chases. JJ has to go over our reports and replies and comments from LEO's, media and government officials. Anderson helps with our prices and see if we overdrew our budget or underdrawn it." The young genius sighed and leaned his head onto the older man's shoulder.

"Poor baby." Hotch joked. Reid mewed and gave him another kiss.

"I know. I'll see you later okay?" Spencer gave the unit chief one last kiss and stepped away. Aaron smiled and ushered his "slave" into his abode.

"See you. And Jenna and I will be doing a bit of work. Also, Rossi's coming over to help. He's bring Ares along." Spencer nodded and walked back to his rust bucket of a car. Waving once more, he drove off, the clunky car sputtering away.

Anyway, let's get inside and settle down." Aaron chirped. Jenna, still shell shocked, nodded and followed, Keoni cooing as she was swung in her seat.

** ~~~…~~~**

"…okay now, I have all the paperwork that is needed, and I have your file we found on you at the hands of Keenan Drew. All we need now is Rossi to come over and guide us on what we should do." Hotch said. Jenna sat at his table and looked at the paperwork: her slavery files, papers of ownership, release forms and health documents. Her breeding records stared at her, covered in black check marks and red ink.

"Master Aaron, may I read my breeding records?" she asked. Hotch blinked and looked down at the papers. He grimaced as he went over the records: he was sickened at what he read. In less than two years, Jenna went through hell.

**(Document contents)**

**Slave 10836 bred to Slave 40698. Successful. Due date: XX/XX/XXXX.**

**Slave 10836 miscarried. Birthing size: three. Two male. One female. Four months early.**

**Slave 10836 up for auction. Price set at 100,560.**

"Jenna, why don't you go and tend to Jack and Keoni for a while?" Hotch gasped out. The curly haired girl cocked her head.

"Okay…is there a problem?" she asked. Aaron gave her a weak smile.

"Its fine…I just never read your files and papers. I suppose I should so I can understand the release forms later." He lied. Jenna nibbled her lip.

"Alright. If you need anything, I'm here." She replied. The girl then turned and left, leaving Hotch to go over the papers.

**Slave 10836 bought to XXXX. Renamed Speckle. Ordered for breeding. XXXX requested "Speckle" for breeding and experimenting.**

**Slave "Speckle" bred with Slave 60987. Successful. Due date: XX/XX/XXX.**

**Slave "Speckle" induced labor for health reasons. Birthing size: two. Both male. Three months early.**

**Slave "speckle" for auction. Price set at 100,000.**

**Slave 10836 bought to XXXX. Immediate breeding requested through insemination. Renamed "Madre."**

**Slave "Madre" inseminated. Successful. Due date: XX/XX/XXXX.**

**Slave "Madre" successful birth. Birthing size: one. Male. 8 lbs., 14 oz. named "Gabriel." Slave number: 456109G4. Slave infant 456109G4 deceased by SIDS. Slave "Madre" remains unnoticed of event.**

**Slave "Madre" inseminated. Successful. Due date: XX/XX/XXXX.**

**Slave "Madre" induced labor for health reasons. Birthing size: one. Undefined sex. Three weeks.**

**Slave "Madre" sold. Price set at 10,003.**

**Slave 10836 bought by XXXX. No Breeding. Renamed Savannah.**

**Slave "Savannah" offered Mating. Mated to Slave 11947, named "Rust." Savannah impregnated.**

**Slave "Savannah" miscarried. Birthing size: four. All female. Four months early. Slave "Rust" sold. Owner deceased.**

**Slave "Savannah" up for auction. No price. Adoption.**

**Slave "Savannah" Adopted by "Aaron Hotchner." No Breeding. Renamed "Jenna."**

**No other records known.**

Hotch dropped the papers and hurried to the sink to retch up his morning. Stomach acid burned his throat. Gasping, Aaron ran his head under cool water.

"Oh Jenna. You went through so much." He whispered.

** ~~~Jenna~~~**

Jack fidgeted in his seat as Jenna rubbed his head with a dry towel. Earlier, he decided to go outside to tear up the blueberry bush, but tripped and fell into a mud puddle. Jenna was laughing at him and ran the muddy child a bath. He just got out of the tub and was dressed in clean clothes.

"I'm fine now mommy!" Jack wailed. Jenna ignored him and continued to dry his hair.

"Hold still now. Stop squirming." She replied. Jack huffed and groaned as his head was lightly shook from side to side.

"There." Jack huffed and rubbed some of the water out of his ears. Jenna smiled. On the television, a clownfish was being chased by seagulls with a blue tang inside a pelican's mouth. The seagull were crying "MINE!" over and over.

"Daddy? Jenna turned and flinched as Hotch's arms wrapped around her small frame, hugging her tight.

"You have been through so much." He whispered. The girl frowned as she felt warm droplets fall on her head.

"Master…you're crying." She stated. Aaron gave her a grim chuckle.

"I read your breeding files. You have been through so much." He whispered. Jenna bowed her head.  
"It's in the pass Master. I'm fine now. I have a baby to watch for now and a Master who loves me." She stated. Aaron smiled and rested his forehead to hers.

** ~~~~BAU~~~~**

Reid groaned as checked over finished reports. Anderson was out getting them all some lunch, his desk still covered in reports and receipts. JJ was muttering and scribbling down notes for LEO's to read and sign.

"Hey, JJ. Let's take a quick break." He piped. The blonde liaison looked up.

"…yeah, why not. We worked for three hours nonstop. And Anderson should be back with lunch." She agreed. Both stood and stretched tired muscles.

"I'm back!" Anderson came into the room holding several large bags of Burgers, fries, fruit and balancing three large drinks. The other two agents hurried over and gave help to the teetering man.

"Thanks. Miss JJ, I got you a chicken sandwich with sweet potato crust and a salad. Your drink is a lemonade with cherry flavoring." Anderson stated, handing the said food over to the starving woman.

"You are a godsend! Thank you!" she chirped and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Anderson blushed. Spencer chuckled and cleaned off a table for their meal.

"….Dr. Reid! Got you three large double decker burgers with classic cut fries. Your drink is a large caramel/hazelnut coffee with extra shots." Anderson gave the thin male his meal. Spencer also gave Anderson a kiss.

"Thank you so much. I was hungry!" he stated. Anderson smiled and sat down to eat his own bacon burger with apple slices and a large tea.

"I noted how much you eat in a day and got you three just in case." Spencer took a large bite out of his meal. He groaned as the juices exploded in his mouth.

"Thank you so much!" he chirped. JJ and the other agent laughed at the male.

** ~~~~Hotchner house~~~~**

"…and there!" Jenna finished signing the papers. Hotch smiled as the girl finished writing her name on the sacred dotted line.  
"There we are Jenna, you are no longer a slave." Aaron then reached for the girl's neck and removed the collar. Both smiled as the leather left her neck bare.  
"I'm free. I'm finally free!" Jenna then jumped up and planted an energized kiss on Hotch's lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Aaron jumped and separated himself from the girl.  
"Whoa! I have a boyfriend, and you are only 17. We cannot do this." He stated. Jenna smiled and kissed his cheek. Hotch blushed as he felt full endowed breasts pushing on his chest.  
"Aaron, I turn 18 a month ago. I couldn't say because of what happened to me. I knew you were a man with morals, and would not touch someone like me if you knew I was underage. As a protection measure, I never told you my birthdate." Aaron smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead.  
"I understand. Now that you are free, what will you do?" he asked.  
"I'm not going to say." She stated. Hotch frowned at the answer.  
"Alright then…why don't you go and enjoy your first taste of freedom after so long?" he suggested. Jenna grinned and bowed. With quick movements, she was out the door and gone.

Checking on the gurgling babe, he went to his son and motioned to his room for his punishment.

** `~~~~Jack's room~~~~`**

Jack gulped as he watched his dad close the door behind him. Hotch looked at his child, feeling a bit of guilt at his son's mild fear. Jack closed his eyes tight.  
"Jack, I'm not going to hurt you. But you have to be reprimanded: you are not to touch things you don't recognize, you always avoid the gates and above all…you are never to eat any of the plants you find outside. Jack, you know these rules, and you broke them." Aaron sighed. Jack whimpered and hugged his daddy.  
"I'm sorry. I should have obeyed!" he cried. Aaron smiled and soothed his child.  
"I know." Hotch then hugged his child once more and pulled him across his lap.  
"I think only ten swats will be enough." Jack nodded and dug his small nails into his dad's legs. Aaron raised his hand and brought it down on his son's small behind. Jack yelped. Hotch winced and rained down four more hits. Jack began to squirm and whimper.  
"Just five more Jack. Be strong." Jack shuddered as he held in his cries. Hotch decided to end it quick and delivered the final five swats. Jack was crying and sniffling as his small bottom stung with pain.  
"There now. I don't like to hurt you…but you have to understand how terrified I was yesterday. I don't ever want to see you like that again!" he ordered. Jack sniffed and wiped his eyes free of tears. Hotch gasped and held his crying son close. Jack cried and hugged his upset father.  
"I'm sorry daddy! I won't ever do it again! I don't want to scare you or mommy again!" Hotch stiffened at the last few words.  
"Mommy?" he asked. Jack nodded and wiped away salt lined eyes.  
"You said Jenna can be my new mommy." He muttered. Realizing his promise he smiled and hugged his son once more, chuckling lightly.  
"That's right. I did say that. And I think she would be elated if you ran out and called her that." He suggested. Jack smiled and took off. The older Hotchner chuckled.

Keoni babbled on as she watch the dark being reach down to cradle her. His dark eyes held the emotion she recognized the best: love. The dark being was whispering to her as he rocked her and gave small bouncing motions. The dark being's voice then changed, it was softer and sounded like mommy's when she wanted her to sleep. Suddenly the dark being stopped and was making noises behind her. Keoni squirmed so she could see who had her dark being's attention. It was the tall being! She cooed and reached for him. Both the tall being and the dark being made another funny sound. Grumbling, she made a frown, earning the funny sound again, and bit down on the dark being's finger. The dark being made the funny noise and lifted her up. She felt herself being given to the tall being. Fussing, Keoni felt the tall being rock her gently, easing her to sleep.

** ~~~later that day~~~**

Jenna hummed as she skipped back to the house, a bag of supplies in her hand. Stopping, she noticed a familiar piece of crap Volkswagen resting in the driveway. She smiled and puffed her chest a bit to make her breasts appear larger.  
Reaching the door, she let out a startled yelp as Jack came barreling out and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"Welcome home mommy!" she stiffened at the boy's greeting. Jack smiled and held her harder.  
"…you called me mommy." She stated. Jack nodded rigorously.  
"Because you are my mommy! My new mommy!" he stated. Smiling, Jenna carried the plucky child inside. Jack giggled and buried his face into her damp hair.  
"Let's make some dinner. I'm think Menudo."

** ~~~~Later that night~~~~**

Spencer was snoring softly next to his lover, who held him in a warm embrace. The entire house was silent. Peaches was purring and growling in her sleep next to Keoni, who was snoring in her bassinette next to her big brother Jack. Said boy was mumbling in his sleep as his night light flickered away the shadows.  
Jenna smiled as the two children slept in peace. She held two envelopes in her hands. Placing one of the envelopes on Jack pillow she bent down and hummed a lullaby into his dream.  
"Sleep my young prince. Sleep and grow up to be a great king." She kissed his temple and slunk out of the room. Sneaking into the adult's room, she placed the other envelope next to Spencer and Aaron's badges. She allowed one tear to fall on the paper.  
"I was so glad when I saw you two. Thank you." She whispered. Slinking out of the room, she approached the back door. Giving once last look at the quiet home, she took the scissors in her hand and sliced off her hair close to her scalp. The long black locks fell in a neat pile by the door. With a final glance, she slid out into the night, not looking back.

** ~~~~AN~~~~**

There is the ninth chapter. I think one more chapter should do it. Please review what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the last chapter. I can't think of anything else to write! Anyway, I don't own Jack, Reid or Hotch. Pity. I do own Keoni, Violet and others as such.

** ~~~~Found her…~~~~**

A year has passed since Jenna left in the night. Keoni was cooing and stood on plump legs. She made her wobbly steps over to her daddy. Spencer smiled and rubbed his nose against hers.

"Da ah di." She cooed. Her black hair curled in ringlets as bright blue eyes laughed at her family.

"Oh Keoni! You grow up so fast!" he cooed. The year old girl giggled and tugged at his long chestnut locks.

When Jenna left, she left three things: a check for 10,000,000 dollars on Jack's pillow, a deed to 100 acres in Montana on Hotch's pillow, and Keoni who had a prewritten letter buried under her bassinette mattress. The money for Jack was under identification from where it came. It turns out, Jenna once owned a multicolored diamond and sold it to the highest bidder, who just happened to be the Emperor of China's youngest daughter. It was a legal trade. The will was family property left to her by her father, Hotch was up in Montana checking out the property. As for Keoni, the baby was unaware of the changes and bonded with Reid. Her letter was a goodbye. The next morning, both Aaron and Spencer called the police to leave notice. After three weeks, the case went cold. Reid agreed to retire from the BAU to take care of the infant as Hotch continued work. Everything went well so far.

"Hello! Anybody home?" a rather chipper voice chirped into the house. Spencer stood and walked over to the entrance. A bubbly blonde with pigtails waved at him. The blonde wore a skirt wand a skimpy looking T. Spencer smiled and motioned Violet into the living room. Violet smiled and cooed over the baby girl.

"Keoni got so big! Such a big girl! Spence, you make such a great daddy!" she chirped. Spencer smiled and walked into the kitchen. Violet chuckled and began a quick game of patty cake with the child.

So…Vi. How was your final surgery?" he asked. Reid handed the girl a chilly coke with a pink straw. Violet gasped and grinned at the question.

"I'm finally a woman! Want to see?" she asked. Reid choked. He shook his head.

"NO! I'm good. Remember, I bat for the other team." The blonde tranny pouted.

"But by law I'm still a man." She explained. Spencer chuckled and sipped his canned tea.

"I know. But you still a Lady in my eyes." He flirted. Violet giggled and gave her friend a peck on the cheek. Keoni frowned and tugged at the skirt on her papa's friend.

"MINE!" she cried. Violet looked at Reid and wrapped the man in a hug, teasing the child. Keoni's eyes went big and watered. She puffed out her lip and cried. Both adult laughed. Spencer chuckled and picked her up, giving the babe a kiss, calming her.

"There, there now. Violet is just a friend. She likes other men. She knows papa is taken." He cooed. Keoni giggled and rubbed her face into his chest. Enjoying the feeling of the sweater. Violet stood and smoothed out her skirt.

"Anyway, I came to say Hi and to tell you I'm getting a job at the bureau."

"Really? That's great? What will you be doing?" Reid asked. The blonde grinned.

"I'm going to be the personal secretary to a lady named Erin Strauss." Spencer choked on his drink again.

"Seriously? That's my boss' boss!" he cried. Violet gasped.

"That means we can work together! We can carpool!" she yelped. Spencer sighed.

"I don't work for the BAU anymore. I retired to take care of the baby." He explained. The tranny gasped.

"Oh Spencey… I was looking forward to spending more time with you." Shh pouted.

"…don't call me Spencey." He asked. Violet giggled and nodded.

"Alrighty. Oh! I have to go shop for a new outfit! Bye!" Violet waved to her friend and scampered out of the door. Reid shook his head and went to feed the year old child, who was now fussy and hungry. The curly haired toddler let out a scream and tugged at her papa's curly locks.

"Alright! Let's get some food in your belly." Keoni squealed and clapped.

** ~~~~Later that day…~~~~**

Jack hummed as he played with his very finicky Peaches. The Cat meowed and rubbed her orange head against his chin. She purred.

"Jack? Is that you? You're home early." Reid walked out of the kitchen, rubbing his hands dry with a towel.

"Yep! Guess what?" the boy shouted. Spencer smiled and ushered the boy into the kitchen for an afternoon snack.

"What? Is something wrong?" he asked. Jack shook his head and bit into a fresh banana and peanut butter sandwich.

"One of the teachers came running into the room screaming." He explained. Spencer stiffened.

"Why was she screaming?" he asked, worry and fear etching into his features. Jack frowned.

"She was screaming that a body was found in the sand under the trees in the playground. When other teachers looked, school was cancelled and we were sent home. I saw Uncle Will there, I waved and he did so too, but he looked kinda angry." The nine year old explained. Spencer took in a shuddering breath. Jack finished the sandwich and went to the fridge for some milk.

"Where is Keoni?" he asked.

"Taking a nap. I have to make a call." Jack shrugged as he watched his father's lover hurry over into the living room for his phone.

** ~~..~~..**

Spencer was quick to dial the cell number of one William LaMontagne Jr. three rings and then he answered. On the TV, a newscast was chattering away in front of Jack's school, with a multitude of police cruisers surrounding the gates. An FBI van stood in front as well, not his team. A coroner van was hauling in a black bag which was full.

"Detective LaMontagne." The familiar Cajun drawl echoed through the speaker.

"Will?" the young Vegas male stuttered.

"Spencer! Saves me the trouble on calling you." Will exclaimed.

"What happened? Jack is home from school early and his school is on fucking channel five! What is going on?!" he cried. He heard Will sigh.

"We discovered a body. Female, roughly 19-20 years old. Coroner said she's been dead for about five months. Looks like she just collapsed under a hollow point of the tree and it collapsed on top of her. They are about to take her in and do a more thorough autopsy back at the lab." The Cajun explained. Spencer sucked in a breath.

"Damn… any idea who it may be?" Reid asked, his profiler habits peeking out.

"Not sure, hopefully her dental records can tell us more." He replied.

"I hope so. I got to go. If you need help I can. I may have retired from the BAU, but I'm still on retainer for the team and local police officials." Will grunted and sighed, a muffled murmur sounded in the white noise.

"I'll see what I can do. Bye." The Detective hung up. Spencer sighed and closed his phone. Standing, he stretched and turned off the television.

"Jack! What do you want for dinner?" he called out.

"Nachos!" the boy replied. Spencer laughed.

"Then hurry and get ready! We have to go to the store to get the stuff remember?" he called out. Jack let out a whoop and hurried down the hall. Rolling his eyes, Spencer went into the conjoined nursery and bedroom and peered inside. Keoni was gnawing on a stuff dinosaur and wide awake. She paused and let out a squeal as she saw her papa. Dropping the toy she stood and stumbled over to her parent, giggling as he picked her up.

"Let's go for a ride Keoni." The baby girl shrieked and clapped her tiny hands.

** ~~~Store~~~**

Jack made faces at the giggling baby as Spencer went over the lettuce for nachos.

'So cute…" standing up straight, the ex-agent turned and glanced over to his two charges.

"May I help you?" he asked. A man and woman were cooing over Keoni and Jack's antics. Keoni had ceased her giggling and was whimpering as the man tried to tickle her feet. Jack was frowning and began to push the cart away from the couple.

"Oh! You just have the most amazing children! This one looks like one of the girls James here once owned." Reid jerked and pulled his two charges close.

"What the hell do you mean owned?" Spencer snarled. James huffed and turned back to the baby.

"What my wife was saying I owned a slave girl a couple years ago. She ended up pregnant and I sold her back to her training staff. A few months later, her training staff was arrested and only two survivors were rescued. Your daughter looks a lot like my old slave." Reid jerked back and pushed the cart and children behind him.

"How dare you touch my children! I don't want any fucking Master near my family!" he shouted, drawing that attention from the store staff.

"Whoa…I never meant to insult you or anything. I was just saying your kid looked like someone I knew." James muttered. Keoni whimpered and reached for her older brother.

"I don't care. Kira died and I have custody of the baby. Leave now or I will press charges." Spencer growled. James huffed and turned on his heel, his wife remaining behind.

"How dare you talk to us like that! Who do think you are you fucking asshole?!" she shrieked. Jack and Keoni began to cry in fear and shock.

"My Name is Doctor Spencer Allen Reid, husband to Behavior Analysis Unit Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief to the number one team in the world. I was once a part of that team but retired to take care these children. And I won't have a narcissistic bitch of a woman screaming at me and my children because her husband raped a woman who was later killed and never came to claim his child." He spoke, voice cold and hard with anger. The woman sputtered.

"Oh my…"

"Who does she think she is?"

"Harassing that man and his family….the nerve!"

"Look, the father is refusing to let her even pass by his kids."

"That woman should leave."

"I won't blame the father for attacking her if she gets too close." The voices of other shoppers made the woman stop and growl with annoyance. With a prissy attitude, she turned and stormed off.

"Spencer…can we leave now? I don't want nachos anymore." Jack mumbled.

"I understand…let's just order a pizza instead." Jack nodded, his enthusiasm drained.

"Okay…can we still get some milk?" he asked. Spencer smiled.

"Sure."

** ~~~Will~~~**

Will signed as he looked over the autopsy report. The dead girl was only 18 when she died.

"Detective. Here is the dental records." A lady cop said. Will sighed and took the records.

"Thanks. Why don't head you out for lunch? I'll stay and finish up the noon time work." LaMontagne mentioned. The lady cop smiled and took off. Will signed and picked up his cell.

"Hey, Hotch? Are you back from Montana yet? Good. I have some news. Call me when you reach home." He hung up and dialed another number.

"Spencer? Yeah, we got the reports and records back. Pick up Hotch at the airport and meet me over at the morgue. Yeah, it's not good."

Will groaned and stood. Grabbing his keys, he walked out to his vehicle. Making sure his files were secure, the Orleans native drove off to the city morgue.

** ~~~~Airport~~~~**

"Finally. I wonder what will wants." Aaron slid into the car as Spencer rolled away from the curb. Jack and Keoni were in the backseat, munching on some lukewarm pizza from earlier.

"I don't know…how was the property in Montana?" Reid asked. Hotch grinned.

"Pretty freaking huge! To cover all the ground we needed to ride horses. But it was gorgeous. The land is only a mile away from the town of Hungry Horse, very quaint and peaceful. There are some stuff there that I believe Jack and Keoni would like. You too."

"Sounds wonderful."

"It is…and they are in need of a new police chief." Spencer gasped. He turned to smile at his lover.

"Really? Are you planning on taking the job then?" Reid asked. Hotch smiled and leaned back into the chair. Keoni cooed and kicked his head, making sit back up.

"Little brat… and I do plan on taking the job. I love the BAU, but I'm getting old. I have a son to take care of and now a daughter and husband. I can't go chasing unsubs across the country anymore." He replied. Spencer bit his lip and sighed.

"I understand. Are you thinking of quitting the BAU?" Spencer asked. Aaron nodded.

"Yeah. In Montana, there is a large house on the property, and a good school. I can become the sheriff, and you can be whatever you desire. It's a paradise." He murmured.

"I bet…oh, we're here." The younger male parked the car and stepped out. Both went to the sides of the car and lifted out their charges. Hotch held his son as Reid held a hyper Keoni. Will stood in front of the morgue and held a small packet of papers.

"Aaron, Spencer. I assume you wondering why I called you down here." The Louisianan drawled. Both adults nodded.

"I see… come in. one of my friends will watch the kids." Hotch hesitated and glanced at Will's friend. He relaxed once he noticed who it was.

"Hello Alex. I didn't know you were in town." Alex Blake smiled and held out her arms for the hyper one year old baby. Keoni took in the older auburn haired woman and laughed.

"Fairy…" she chirped. Spencer smiled.

"Aaron, I was asked to join the BAU after agent Reid retired. However, I was busy with some stuff so I couldn't join until later. Who are these two cuties?" Blake asked. Hotch smiled.

"The boy is my son from my previous marriage. His name is Jack. And this little one," he shook Keoni's locks, earning a grumble from the girl, "Is Keoni. We adopted her after her mother disappeared." Keoni laughed and tugged on her father's calloused hands.

"They are adorable. Anyway, you go with Will and I will take care of these two beauties." Spencer handed over the giggling waif and walked towards the large metals doors.

** ~.~.~**

Will, Spencer and Aaron surrounded a table with a body covered by a sheet. Hotch sniffed and caught the faint scent of preserving liquids and decay.

"Aaron, Spence. The reason I called you was because we identified the body." Will explained. Reid gasped and closed into his lover's embrace.

"Who is it?" Asked Hotch. Will sighed and handed the two men the records. Spencer read them over.

"**Blood Type: A positive.**

** Age est.: 18, sex: female.**

** COD: exhaustion. **

** Identification: Jenna Louise Redfield, went missing three years ago**." The papers fell. Spencer shook and collapsed against his lover. Hotch took a breath held his distraught mate.

"I'm so sorry Hotch, Reid. But it's her. It's Jenna."

**~~~Home~~~**

With Jack and Keoni sleeping, Aaron handed his depressed husband a glass of wine. He sat down next to him, doctoring his own glass of scotch.

"I can't believe she died. What was she trying to achieve? What happened?" Spencer stammered. Aaron sighed and sipped his drink.

"She died in her sleep underneath that tree. Where ever she was, I bet her family is in peace now. She's not suffering anymore." Hotch soothed.

"Yeah…I bet she's happy now."

** ~~~END~~~**

**~~~~~~AN~~~~~~**

And there is the final chapter. My mind is dead to this. Bye!


End file.
